L'amour est le pouvoir, le pouvoir est l'amour
by Harry-potter-fictions
Summary: Cette histoire concerne la jeune Hermione Granger qui, après la mort de ses parents, découvre que sa vie et ses origines sont totalement différentes de ce qu'elle a toujours cru. Afin de réaliser une mission qui aidera Harry Potter contre Vous-Savez-qui, Hermione sera obligée d'intégrer les serpentards. Notre héroïnes fait des découvertes qui vont bouleverser sa vie...
1. Chapitre 1

**Voici ma fiction qui concernera le couple Drago/Hermione.**

**C'est la première histoire que je publie et surtout l'histoire la plus longue que je n'ai jamais écrite :D**

**Merci de la lire et de me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Merci et bonne lecture (ou pas !).**

C'était le dernier jour des vacances d'été.  
L'automne approchait à grands pas, faisant tomber doucement les feuilles comme la promesse d'une heureuse année.  
Hermione regardait ces feuilles se détacher des arbres et danser au rythme du vent pour tomber sur le sol.  
Demain, elle retrouverait ses amis.  
Demain, elle étudierait dans une école que les humains auraient du mal à imaginer, Poudlard, l'école des sorciers.  
Elle aurait pu être heureuse.  
Cette journée aurait pu être parfaite mais le destin n'en avait pas voulu ainsi.  
A l'aube de ses 17 ans, au moment où elle aurait été préfète en chef des Gryffondors à Poudlard, ses parents avaient succombé à leurs blessures à cause d'un accident de voiture.  
Elle continuait d'étudier malgré son chagrin car elle savait que ses parents n'auraient pas voulu qu'elle foute sa vie en l'air, qu'elle détruise avec une hache son avenir.  
Demain, sa vie recommencerait. Elle serait entourées de ses amis, et de ses ennemis, à qui elle ne dirait rien pour ne pas voir de la pitié dans leur yeux.  
Elle espérait pouvoir vivre quelques instants heureux.  
Tout en se disant ça, elle savait que ce n'était pas possible. Elle aimait beaucoup ses parents et seule une personne pour qui elle éprouverait beaucoup d'amour pourrait atténuer sa douleur.

Elle se contentera du temps.

Le temps éloigne et atténue la douleur.

Elle attendra.  
Elle entra chez elle pour trouver des objets qu'elle emmènerait à Poudlard en souvenir de ses parents.  
Elle trouva une coupe d'or d'un pureté incroyable incrustée de diamants, les livres préférés de ses parents, un pot avec une jolie plante dedans, des bijoux de sa mère en or et en argent dont un avait une chaine en argent et portait comme pendentif un diamant taillé en forme de coeur et un chandelier en or qui s'était transmis de génération en génération depuis très longtemps.  
Elle posa son regard sur un gros album photo qu'elle prit.  
Elle alla ensuite dehors, dans une clairière qu'elle trouvait magique quand elle était petite, s'assit au pied d'un grand chêne, face à un lac qui reflétait à merveille le crépuscule. Sa surface était parfaitement lisse et le regard de Hermione fut attiré par quelques petites ondulations de la surface de l'eau. Il y avait une biche et son faon.  
Hermione les observa attentivement. Ce petit faon avait sa mère. Alors qu'elle avait été élevée par la sienne jusqu'à sa majorité, le petit faon quittera sa mère quand il sera assez grand pour vivre seul.  
Elle pleura à chaudes larmes en se souvenant de ses parents et, épuisée d'avoir tant pleurer, sombra dans le pays des rêves, ou plutôt des cauchemars en l'occurrence.  
Une magnifique jeune femme aux yeux couleur chocolat, au nez qui n'avait rien à envier aux sculpture grecques, au front bien formé caché derrière ses merveilleux cheveux couleur miel, légèrement ondulés de la même manière que ceux d'Hermione.  
Elle avait un aspect bienveillant et murmurait doucement "Hermione".  
Puis, son visage changea et elle fut bientôt la peur incarnée  
Un homme dont il était impossible de voir le visage tentait de l'emporter mais la femme se débattait, aidée par la force de la terreur.  
Elle dit à Hermione d'une voix qui n'était plus douce mais déformée par la peur :  
" Hermione, une lourde menace pèse sur tes épaules. Protèges-toi Hermione. Je t'aime. N'oublies pas ce que je vais te dire : Avance, reviens, imagine, crois. N'oublies pas."  
Puis elle poussa un hurlement déchirant et Hermione se réveilla en sursaut.  
Elle était toujours sous l'arbre et le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever.  
Si Hermione n'avait pas été si effrayée parce qu'elle avait vu, elle aurais certainement remarqué que la jeune femme était son portrait craché.  
"je ne sais pas qui elle est mais je la vengerais promit Hermione.

Qui était cette femme ? Qui était cet homme ? Que lui voulait il ? Pourquoi l'avait elle appelée ? La connaissait elle ? Que lui avait elle dit ? Pourquoi ?  
Ces questions tourmentèrent Hermione alors qu'elle faisait sa valise mais elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait aucune réponse.  
Un partie de sa tête lui disait « Ce n'était qu'un rêve, le fruit de ton imagination"  
L'autre partie de sa tête lui disait « C'était trop réel, quelqu'un a voulu communiquer avec toi... »  
Elle ne savait pas quelle partie croire mais elle se posait des questions.  
Elle tenta de se ressaisir. Hagrid devait arriver bientôt pour aller à la gare de King's Cross.  
Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et Hermione ouvrit à Hagrid. Il prit la valise d'Hermione et ils partirent ensemble sur la moto volante de Hagrid. Hermione aurait pu aller à la gare en transplanant mais ce n'était pas très sécurisé et Voldemort était bien trop présent pour que quiconque se risque à se promener seul. Surtout Hermione qui était une "Sang-De-Bourbe" autrement dit, pas une sorcière de souche.  
Ils firent le voyage en silence.  
Ils arrivèrent à la gare de King's Cross et Hermione franchit la barrière pour aller sur le quai 9 3/4.  
Un grand train rouge était déjà là. Hermione ne s'attarda pas sur le quai où les parents disaient tendrement au revoir à leur progéniture.  
Elle s'installa dans un compartiment du train, seule. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir.  
Elle posa sa tête contre la vitre glacée et se plongea dans ses pensées.  
Madame McGonagall parla à la jeune fille dans ses pensées et cette dernière sursauta.  
" Mademoiselle Granger, venez dans le compartiment des préfets-en-chef."  
Hermione suivit le professeur en passant devant les compartiments. Madame McGonagall entra dans un compartiment où il n'y avait qu'une seule personne, Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy, un mangemort et qui avait eu pour mission l'année dernière de tuer le professeur Dumbledore.  
Il la regarda d'un air dégouté et les yeux pleins de haine mais Hermione ne le remarqua même pas, toujours plongée dans ses pensées.

Mme McGonagall partit pour vérifier que tous les élèves étaient installés.  
« Granger, pourquoi reste tu ici ? Tu voulais me voir ? Dis Drago Malefoy avec un sourire moqueur."  
Hermione ne l'entendit pas.  
"Oh, Granger, quand je parles, je veux avoir à la fois des réponses convenables et une exécution de mes ordres."  
Toujours pas de réponses.  
Drago, indigné de cette non-attention de la jeune Sang-de-Bourbe hurla :  
"Granger !"  
Sursaut. Elle était troublées mais ses pensées redevinrent limpides.  
"Tu n'as pas compris que je réfléchissais Malefoy ? Dit elle sèchement. J'avoue que tu ne dois pas savoir ce que c'est. Réfléchir, c'est quand on...  
- Va-t-en !  
- Je suis censée obéir ?  
- C'est à la fois un ordre et un conseil, dit Drago qui avait perdu presque tout son Sang Froid.  
- Ohhh ! J'ai droit à un conseil du Grand-Drago-Malefoy ! Quelle chance !  
- Dégage !

- Figure toi mon cher « prince-des-serpentards », que je ne bougerais pas tant que Mme McGonagall ne me l'aura pas dit car il faut qu'elle m'explique mon rôle de préfète-en-chef.

- Dégage !

- Tu te sens intelligent à me dire de partir alors que un professeur m'a dit de rester ici ?

- Je ne veux plus te voir !  
- Arrête de me regarder alors, dit Hermione d'un ton faussement gêné.  
- Je ne veux pas sentir ta présence.  
- Arrête de respirer. Ta mort serait ma plus grande joie.  
- Je ne veux pas savoir que tu es là ! hurla Malefoy qui, cette fois, n'avait plus une goutte de sang froid.  
- Ne réfléchis pas. Tu devrais y arriver facilement. Si je te donnais l'ordre dans l'autre sens, j'avoue que j'en demanderais trop à Monsieur-Le-Prince-Des-Serpentards."  
La réaction de Drago fut alors instinctive. Il sortit sa baguette pour lancer un sortilège à Hermione.  
La baguette de Drago lui glissa des mains.  
"Vous commencez bien l'année, Malefoy, dit madame McGonagall. Je vous donne une retenue."

Mme McGonagall leur expliqua leur rôle de préfets-en-chefs ainsi que l'endroit où elle devrait les retrouver après le repas de bienvenue.

Au bout d'une heure et demi, elle leur dit qu'ils pouvaient aller dans les compartiments de leur choix tandis qu'elle expliquait leur rôle aux préfets.

Drago et Hermione quittèrent le compartiment pour retrouver celui de leurs amis.

_Dans le compartiment d'Hermione :_

Lorsque Hermione arriva, elle vit tous les regards se poser sur elle.

« Tu étais où ? Demanda Ron. On pensait que tu avait loupé le train et on s'inquiétait pour toi.

J'étais dans le compartiment des préfets-en-chefs !

Ah, oui. C'est vrai !

Qui est l'autre préfet-en-chef avec qui tu devras partager ta salle commune ?

Drago Malefoy !

Sérieux, il est préfet-en-chef ?

Tous les Malefoy l'on été. Ils doivent payer, certainement.

Mais je n'en reviens pas que les professeurs l'ait accepté.

Ils doivent manquer d'argent, plaisanta Ron. »

Ce qui, bien sûr, n'était pas vrai. L'école Poudlard avait le plus gros compte de gringott.

À ce moment là, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Seamus et Dean firent leur entrée.

« Il n'y avait plus aucun compartiment de vide, dit Luna, on peut rester avec vous.

Bien sûr, dit Harry. On n'a qu'a bien se serrer !

Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? Demanda Seamus.

Oh oui ! Répondit Ron. Vous savez ce que j'ai fait ? Je suis parti en Australie avec le travail de mon père ! C'était trop bien ! Leur nourriture est superbonne et les filles sont trop canons ! J'allais à la plage tous les jours et je suis même allé nager avec les requins. C'était dément ! On a visiter des aquarium, des zoos... il y a même un endroit où on voit des pingouins !

Moi, dit Luna, je suis restée chez moi et on est allé pêcher des bulborus tous les jours, mon père est moi ! Il m'a promis que l'année prochaine, on irait trouver des animaux sauvages dans la savane et que l'année d'après, on irait chercher des dragons. Mon père a reproduit une statue de Gryffondor ! Il dit qu'il va aussi faire les deux autres maisons après ! Il va faire salazard avec une langue fourchue ! Ça lui correspond bien vous ne trouvez pas ?

Si ! Répondit Hermione.

Moi, je suis allé en Jamaïque avec Seamus ! Dit Dean Thomas. On est majeurs mais on y est quand même allés avec mes parents. Là bas c'est trop bien ! Il y a du soleil toute la journée et les filles sont supercraquantes ! J'ai réussi à en séduire deux !

Moi, j'en ai séduit quatre, dit Seamus.

T'as utilisé un sortilège !

N'importe quoi ! Je fais craquer les filles, c'est malgré moi. Dit Seamus avec une fausse modestie.

Je pense que Ron a oublié de préciser que nous sommes partis tous les trois avec Hermione, en Australie. On y est allé pendant tout le mois d'Août et ensuite je suis resté chez Ron et Hermione a dit qu'elle voulait voir ses parents.

Bah... moi aussi je suis partie ! Dit Ginny.

Je crois que tout le monde s'en doute si vous êtes partis en famille.

Même. En fait Ron, tu as oublié de préciser que tu n'avais pas nagé avec les dauphins parce que tu avais trop peur de te faire manger alors qu'il y avait un petit garçon de huit ans dans l'eau.

Traîtresse !

Ça t'apprendra à m'oublier ! »

Hermione eu du mal à retenir ses larmes. Non, elle ne les avait pas vus, ses parents finalement. Ils étaient partis dans l'autre monde. Elle ne les reverrait pas tant qu'elle sera en vie.

« Juste avant de partir, on a fêté le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il puisse l'aimer...

N'oublie pas que c'est une sirène !

Mouais. N'empêche que c'est une grosse idiote !

Bah... il y a pire.

Moi, dit Neville, j'ai passé les vacances avec ma grand-mère et on est parti voir ma famille en Andalousie. Il y a des oliviers partout et il y a une chaleur de four !

Tu es allé à Grenade ?

Non, j'ai passé toutes les vacances dans la maison de mon oncle.

Et c'était bien ?

Oui, trop ! En plus, il y avait une piscine privée supergrande !

La mer, c'est mieux ! Se vanta Ron.

Oui, bah une piscine, c'est mieux que rien !

Oui, et la mer, c'est mieux que tout !

J'ai pêché en Jamaïque ! Dit Seamus. J'ai attrapé un poisson gros comme ça ! Dit il en écartant les mains au maximum.

Je dirais plutôt que c'est le poisson qui t'a attrapé. Dit Dean tandis que tout le monde riait. T'es tombé dans l'eau, je te rappelle !

Tu m'avais promis de ne pas le dire !

Tu m'avais promis que tu ne te vanterais pas de tes conquêtes et de ton poisson !

Bah, tu voulais que je parle de quoi ?

Bah, des amis qu'on s'est fait ! Il y a Jonathan et Matt ! Ils sont super sympa !. Maintenant, on va aller les voir tous les ans.

Ce sont des moldus ? Demanda Ron.

Non, des sorciers. Apparemment, ils ont aussi une école là-bas.

Jamais entendu parler.

Moi non plus.

Moi pareil.

Pareil.

Connais pas.

Ça s'appelle comment ?

Euh... Trinad...

Trinidad, je crois. Dit Hermione.

Oui c'est ça.

Tu connais ?

Oui, c'était dans le livre « tout sur les écoles de sorcellerie. »

Connais pas.

Moi non plus.

Pareil.

Moi, pareil.

Jamais entendu parler avant aujourd'hui.

Vous êtes tous des incultes ! Plaisanta Ron ! Vous n'avez pas lu « tout sur les vêtements à la mode en 624 après Jésus Christ ?

Très drôle ! Bougonna Hermione tandis que tout le monde riait. »

Malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'arrivait pas à se mêler à la conversation. Ce doit être normal quand on a perdu des êtres chers, pensa-t-elle.

« C'est bizarre, le chariot de friandise n'est toujours pas passé, dit Ron, j'avais prit de l'argent juste pour ça !

Morfal !

Glouton !

Gros gourmand !

Bah, c'est la vérité, il n'est toujours pas passé. »

Et il ne passa pas de tout le trajet. Les amis se changèrent et sortirent du train quand celui-ci s'arrêta.

_Dans le compartiment de Drago :_

Drago se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers son compartiment. Cette petite sang-de-bourbe l'avait humilié, et elle allait le payer.

Il entra dans la pièce et y vit Blaise, Théodore, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Daphné et Millicent.

Il fit une accolade à Blaise et à Théodore, donna une poignée de main à Crabbe et à Goyle, et adressa un sourire aux trois filles.

« Tu vas partager ton titre de préfet-en-chef avec qui ?

Avec la sang-de-bourbe.

Granger ?

Oui.

Je sais pas comment elle a fait. Elle a dû payer pour être prise.

Sûrement.

Je n'y crois pas ! Ragea Pansy. Cette sale garce va me voler ma place ! Je voulais partager la salle commune avec toi mon Draguinou.

Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !

Laisse tomber Drag', dit Blaise, le temps qu'elle comprenne, elle sera déjà morte.

La ferme ! Je peux t'assurer que j'ai très bien compris le message, mon Draguinou.

Je te l'avais dit ! Dit Blaise avec un sourire victorieux.

Oh, mais je n'en doutait pas ! Répondit Drago.

Tu ne viens pas m'embrasser mon Draguichou ? Demanda Pansy.

Hm...hm... j'ai un peu mal à la gorge, dit il à Pansy.

Ah, oui. Je comprends, mon chouchou. Si tu veux, je peux t'acheter des pastilles au miel.

Non merci. Dit Drago tandis que Blaise levait les yeux au ciel.

Tiens, le chariot à bonbons ! Dirent Crabbe et Goyle à l'unisson, avec de la bave aux commissures des lèvres.

Que voulez-vous prendre ? Demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire mielleux.

Je crois que je vais tout acheter, répondit Drago.

Mais il faut en laisser pour les autres...

J'ai les moyens !

Ah ! Parfait. »

Elle laissa le chariot tout plein de victuailles et partit avec l'argent.

« On ne va jamais finir tout ça, tu es malade ! Dit Blaise.

On dirait que tu ne connais pas Crabbe et Goyle !

Je te connais, Drag'. Tu as autre chose en tête.

Ces gros bouffons de Gryffondors n'auront pas la nourriture qu'ils attendent avec tant d'impatience !

Ah, ah ,ah !

Sinon, vous avez passé de bonne vacances ?

Ouais ! Je suis allé à New York avec mes parents. Je ne sais pas ce que les moldus peuvent trouver de particulier à cet endroit. C'est un endroit pourris ! C'est sûr que je n'y remettrais plus jamais les pieds.

Tu exagères, c'est pas si nul !

Si, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que de regarder des immeubles et de visiter des musés sur leurs histoires de moldus pourris.

Non, il y a aussi plein de magasins ! Dit Pansy.

Ne me dis pas que tu achètes des vêtements de moldus ?

Bah, il y en a qui ont la classe...

Il y a aussi plein de magasins de bonbons ! Dit Goyle en avalant la moitié de la boite de chocolats de Honedukes.

Mouais... c'est la seule chose qui est bien là dedans.

Il y a aussi plein de magasins de maquillage ! Dit Daphné.

Heureusement, il y a un quartier de sorcier. Ça, par contre, ça a la classe ! J'ai acheté le nouveau balai, le poussière d'étoile ! Il est tellement rapide que tu crois que l'éclair de feu va au ralenti à côté ! Je me suis aussi acheté un nouveau hiboux. J'avais l'autre depuis deux ans. J'ai plein de robes de sorciers haute couture !

Moi, je suis allé au Brésil. Il n'y a pas de chemin de traverse là-bas mais on pouvait vivre tranquille dans une grande baraque de deux cent mètres carrés. Il n'y avait personne pour fouiner dans nos affaires. Le soleil tape là bas et la plage est cool. Les filles sont trop sexy, bronzées...

Tu parles de moldues ?

Non, des sorcières, bien sûr.

Ah ! Tu me soulage.

J'ai eu une aventure avec une sorcière trop canon qui était aussi en vacances et qui habite en Jamaïque dans une école qui s'appelle trini...dad, trinidad. Elle s'appelle Rosalie Finsley et on s'envoie un courrier toutes les semaines.

C'est pas très Jamaïquain comme nom ça.

Ses parents sont anglais. Elle est née en Angleterre mais ils ont tous les trois déménagé avant qu'elle ne sache parler.

Ah, d'accord.

Comment vous faîtes pour vous comprendre ?

L'anglais est une langue universelle, pauvre idiote !

Moi, je suis allée à Hong Kong ! Il y a des boutiques de malades ! Les gens ont des tenues trop à la mode là bas ! Dit Pansy.

À la mode moldue je suppose !

Bah... quelques trucs ne sont pas si mal ! Et je me suis aussi achetée un nouveau gloss couleur fleurs des champs. Tu veux le voir ? Demanda-t-elle à Drago.

Oui, j'en rêve ! Dit-il d'une voix ironique.

Attends, je me le mets et ensuite je te montre. Dit elle en se retournant. Voilà !

Ça te va bien, dit Drago. »

Il devait admettre que c'était la vérité. Pansy était très jolie. On aurait pu l'aimer, la trouver sexy. Si elle n'avait pas l'intelligence d'un poisson rouge, on l'aurait aimer. Mais sa bêtise gâchait sa beauté.

« Dommage que tu l'ai acheté chez les moldus !

Bah, ça n'existe pas chez les sorciers ! C'était une très bonne idée de leur part d'inventer ça et pleins de styles de vêtements différents. Plus tard, je créerais une ligne de maquillage pour les sorcières !

Tu as de l'ambition ! Plaisanta Blaise.

Moi, dit Millicent Bulstrode, j'ai suivi des cours de magie noire en Floride. Qui aurait cru que l'on trouverait autant de choses partout dans le monde ?

Il faudra que tu nous fasse une démo !

Comptez sur moi !

C'était bien la Floride, sinon ?

C'était passable. Il faisait trop chaud !

Moi, dit Daphné, mes parents ont réservé une île dans l'océan pacifique. Les moldus ont eu l'excellente idée de créer le surf ! C'était super. Mes parents m'ont apprit pas mal d'astuces en sorcellerie. Je suis maintenant digne d'être un mangemort ! Vous pensez que je pourrait avoir le même grade que Bellatrix Lestrange, un jour ?

Moi, je suis déjà mangemort, dit Crabbe.

Pareil. Dit Goyle.

Moi je le serais bientôt. Dit Pansy Parkinson.

Pareil. Dit Millicent Bulstrode.

Moi aussi, dit Blaise.

Toi, tu as fait quoi pendant les vacances ? Demanda Drago à Théodore en le secouant car il s'était endormi. »

Blaise n'était pas dupe de ce changement de sujet chez son meilleur ami mais il ne dit rien. Il devait bien avoir une bonne raison.

« Je suis allé en Chine, dit il d'une voix tout ensommeillée. Les gens sont trop bizarre là bas. Ils sont tout jaune et ils ont les yeux fermés. Et ils mangent avec des baguettes mais leur bouffe est pas mal. Je n'ai pas vu l'ombre d'un sorcier mais peut être qu'ils se cachent parmi les gens.

Possible.

Il est quelle heure ?

Sais pas.

Moi non plus.

J'ai demandé qui sait l'heure. Pas qui ne sait pas l'heure !

…

D'accord je vois.

Je crois qu'on ferait quand même mieux de se préparer.

Bah... le soleil est même pas couché !

Ouah, on en a pour longtemps ! Qu'est-ce-qu'on peut faire en attendant ?

Parler.

Ouais, bonne idée. Mais de quoi ?

Il fait très beau dehors, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Ouais bof... Il y a des nuages et il pleut. Essaye autre chose.

Vous ne nous avez pas raconté vos vacances vous, Crabbe et Goyle !

Laissez moi deviner, dit Drago, vous avez mangé et vous avez dormi !

Comment il a su ? Demanda Crabbe à Goyle, ahurie.

Tu penses qu'il sait lire dans les pensées ?

Oui, appelez moi dieu !

Comment t'as su, mec ?

Peut être, éventuellement parce que vous m'avez raconté ça depuis qu'on se connaît !

Je pense que c'est possible.

Mais je persiste à croire que je suis un dieu.

Je crois que Drago a raison. »

Alors, au grand ahurissement de tout le monde, Crabbe et Goyle s'agenouillèrent devant Drago.

Le compartiment entier explosa de rire et Crabbe et Goyle ne surent jamais ce qui avait tant fait rire leurs amis.

Les amis se changèrent et sortirent quand le train s'arrêta.

Hermione partagea une calèche avec Harry, Ron et Ginny. Luna, Seamus, Dean et Neville en prirent une autre.

« Quelles sont ces créatures, qui poussent la charrette ?

Il n'y a pas de créatures, Hermione. La charrette avance toute seule, comme toujours, répondit Ron.

Tu vois les sombrals ? Demanda Harry.

Oui.

Tu nous as caché quelque chose Hermione.

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler...

Très bien, soupira Harry en regardant Hermione avec inquiétude et curiosité. »

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immense château et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville et Ginny s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors, Luna à la table des Serdaigle et Pansy, Millicent, Drago, Blaise, Théodore, Crabbe et Goyle s'assirent à la table des serpentards.

Ils assistèrent au discours du choixpeau et à la répartition des élèves de première année.

Mme McGonagall présenta aussi un nouvel élève, Michaël Wolfe, que le choixpeau décida d'envoyer à Poufsouffle. C'était un jeune homme très maigre, qui semblait fragile. Il avait les yeux bleus fermés à moitié par des paupières lourdes et épaisses. On pouvait y apercevoir une lueur d'intelligence et l'impression qu'il pouvait déchiffrer les gens d'un seul regard. Il avait un nez fin, des joues creuses et des lèvres très fines. Sa tête était sans cesse penchée un peu vers la droite comme si il essayait de mieux comprendre ainsi. On ne pouvait pas le qualifier de beau mais il avait du charme.

Enfin, les plats apparurent et tous furent bien heureux de manger après ce long trajet.

« Tu pars déjà Herm' ?

Mme McGonagall m'attend. »

A la table des Serpentards, au même moment :

« Tu pars déjà, Drac' ?

La vieille harpie m'attend. »

Hermione et Drago retrouvèrent leur professeur de métamorphose devant la salle de bain des préfets.

« Je sais que vous trouvez cette salle de bain superbe, mais comme son nom l'indique, c'est la salle de bain des préfets. Vous aurez la votre. Votre salle commune se trouve juste derrière ce tableau, dit-elle en désignant une jeune fille seule dans un champ fleuri. Vous choisirez le mot de passe en temps voulu. En attendant, vous utiliserez l'ancien mot de passe, flocon d'argent.

En effet, il faudra vite changer le mot de passe, murmura Drago.

Je vous préviens, il est hors de question de faire pénétrer qui que ce soit dans cette salle. Dès qu'une personne qui n'est pas l'un de vous deux pénètre dans cette salle, elle se retrouve automatiquement dans le bureau de Rogue. Est-ce clair ?

Oui.

Bien. Flocon d'argent, dit elle et le tableau s'ouvrit. »

Drago et Hermione entrèrent dans la pièce mais la professeur disparu dès qu'elle mit un pied à l'intérieur.

Tous deux visitèrent la salle. Tout était tellement merveilleux que seules deux personnes en ce monde pouvaient ne pas écarquiller les yeux.

Hermione, quittant enfin sa carapace joyeuse, était trop triste pour voir quoi que ce soit et Drago avait vécu dans le luxe tout au long de sa vie.

Hermione trouvait qu'elle ne s'en était pas trop mal sortit. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'elle aurait pu faire une belle carrière en tant qu'actrice.

Sa mère ne lui dirait plus rien désormais.

À cette pensée, elle éclata en sanglot et courut vers une porte avec un lion sculpté dans du bois, qui s'ouvrit en glissant du haut vers le bat quand elle arriva, entra dans sa chambre, s'affala sur le lit et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Drago le fit plus dignement en disposant ses valises dans la chambre et en se brossant les dents.

« Ça ne tourne pas rond dans sa tête, pensa-t-il. Elle s'enfuit en pleurant en voyant une pièce. Peut être trouve-t-elle cela si beau qu'elle en est émerveillée au point de pleurer... Non. Elle n'aurait pas couru. Cette fille a un secret. Qu'est-ce-que ça pouvait bien être ? Non mais qu'est-ce-qui me prend de m'intéresser à une sang-de-bourbe ? Son secret de toute façon, un jour, je le saurais ! Foix de Malefoy ! »

Hermione s'endormit après avoir évacué toutes les larmes de son corps.

La même jeune femme apparut, mais cette fois elle était joyeuse.  
« La descendante de la plus grande lignée de sorciers et la fille d'une fée extrêmement forte ne doit pas pleurer. Je te donne tes pouvoirs, la potion ne pourra pas les garder inactifs plus longtemps. »  
La jeune femme disparu et Hermione sentit une énorme force surgir en elle.

**Excusez-moi, il y a tous mes petits tirets qui ont disparus et je sais que ce n'est pas évident de comprendre quand les gens parlent et quand c'est une description mais je me vois mal replacer les petits tirets un par un !**

**merci de votre compréhension.**


	2. Chapitre 2

Le matin en se réveillant, elle sentit un liquide chaud parcourir ses veines.  
Sa rencontre avec la belle jeune femme était elle réelle ? Cette même femme lui avait elle donné ses propres pouvoirs ?  
Elle s'habilla de la robe de sorcier réglementaire et sortit de la chambre.  
Le salon commun des préfets-en-chef était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus luxueux.

Elle resta quelques minutes à l'observer .

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le rêve avait atténué son chagrin.

Maintenant, elle prenait le temps d'admirer ce qui lui était offert.

Qui était la femme du rêve ? Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup mais avait les cheveux blonds.

Drago Malefoy surgit dans la salle à se moment précis des réflexions de la jeune fille et fut surpris de la trouver enchevêtrée dans ses pensées si tôt le matin.

Mais la surprise partit bien vite et il voulu lui faire une « blague à la Malefoy ».

Il sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur la jeune femme et utilisa un sortilège de stupéfixion qui se retourna contre lui et qu'il évita de justesse.

Hermione n'avait rien vu.

« Granger, tu te parles à toi même ? C'est parce que tu n'as pas d'amis ? Je les comprend. »

« Il peut pas se la fermer celui-là ? », pensa Hermione.

Drago continua d'essayer de parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Hermione fut très heureuse de ne plus entendre sa voix moqueuse et arrogante de Malefoy et fut très surprise en le voyant remuer les lèvres sans produire un son.

« Un poisson, voilà ce que tu es. Mais que peut on attendre de mieux d'un Malefoy ? Je m'en était toujours douté mais il faut croire que j'en ai maintenant la certitude.  
Ce serait bien qu'il y ait des photos de toi à cet instant même dans tout le château. »

Des photos apparurent dans la salle et des éclats de rire retentirent dans le couloir.

Drago, qui avait rarement été humilié, se rua vers une photo intitulée :

« Malefoy perd ses mots devant Hermione Granger. » et la déchira.

Dix autres photos apparurent à cet instant.

Hermione était pliée de rire et avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout.

La tenant pour responsable, il se rua sur elle, la baguette brandie, et s'apprêta à lui lancer un sort mais il tomba lourdement sur le sol, stupéfixer.

Hermione, toujours prise d'un grand fou rire, ne s'était rendue compte de rien.

Essayant de se contrôler, elle releva la tête et aperçut Malefoy allongé par terre.

« Tu es si fatigué ? Demanda-t-elle à Drago. »

Elle sonda la pièce du regard mais n'aperçut personne.

Sa voix lui parvint alors sans qu'il ait remué les lèvres.

"Pourquoi elle me sort pas de là ?"  
Hermione, effrayée, recula jusqu'à être adossée contre le mur.  
"Comment fais-tu ça ? demanda Hermione.  
De quoi elle parle ? se demanda Drago.  
- Comment fais tu ça ? répéta Hermione.  
Elle est folle, on devrait l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste.  
- Je ne suis pas folle et je n'irais pas à Ste Mangouste. Comment arrives tu à me parler par télépathie ?  
De pire en pire ! J'ai vaguement entendu parler d'une Jeanne d'Arc chez les moldus.  
- Jeanne d'Arc n'a rien à voir la dedans.  
Comment sait-elle ?  
- Je n'en sais rien.  
Peux tu me détacher ? dit Drago en articulant bien.  
- Pas la peine de me parler comme à une malade mentale, répondit Hermione, je veux bien te sortir de là à..."  
Hermione se tut. Drago Malefoy s'était redressé.  
" Pourrais tu me rendre ma voix ? dit Malefoy d'une voix qui était censée être polie.  
- Je pourrais éventuellement te rendre ta voix Malefoy, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de t'entendre et puis, ça fera des vacances à tout le monde."  
Malefoy lui lança un regard noir mais la Gryffondor n'y fit pas attention.  
"Bonne journée Malefoy.  
Va te faire voir sale Sang-de-Bourbe.  
- Je ne préfère pas, dit elle en sortant. Tu demanderas à Crabbe ou à Goyle de te rendre ta voix."

Elle savait parfaitement que Malefoy ne le ferait pas car il savait que ses "amis" n'avaient pas de cerveau et savaient à peine tenir une baguette. Généralement, il s'en fichait. Il était la baguette et les deux autres étaient les muscles.  
Chez les moldus, on aurait appelé ça des gardes du corps. Il était étonnant qu'un Malefoy-famille-de-Sang-Pur fasse comme eux mais après tout, même Voldemort en avait. Les moldus faisaient fureur apparemment.

Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de cour de potion avec l'adorable professeur Rogue, un modèle de gentillesse et de bonté.  
Rogue était un Mangemort et, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient toujours demandés comment le professeur Dumbledore avait pu lui faire confiance. Une grave erreur parce que Rogue était l'assassin de ce dernier.  
" Bien, je ne suis pas vraiment heureux de vous revoir, sales petits cornichons. Aujourd'hui , nous allons apprendre à fabriquer des filtres d'amour extrêmement puissants qui resteront dans cette sale dit il en regardant Lavande Brown qui aimait la Fouine et qui savait que le seul moyen pour qu'il la regarde était de lui jeter un sort. j'ai jeté un sortilège dessus et la personne qui le boira tombera immédiatement et irrévocablement sous mon charme. dit Rogue tandis que la classe faisait tous les efforts du monde pour afficher un air sérieux tout en pensant au "charme de Rogue. La personne qui fera boire la potion aura le visage totalement déformé à vie. J'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre."

Les élèves hochèrent la tête, luttant encore pour ne pas exploser de rire.  
"Pour cette potion, reprit Rogue, il vous faudra une plante appelée Flushia. Elle est très rare, on la trouve dans la forêt interdite et elle rend immédiatement amoureux.  
On doit ajouter du poil d'aile de dragon à crête en poudre, quelques glaçons de sang de licorne mâle, des cendres de phénix, du sirop d'écorce de frêne, quelques pétales de rose rouge et, pour finir, du sang des deux personnes concernées mélangé à de l'eau chauffée à 100°, du cognac et de la poudre d'étoile.  
C'est une potion très complexe, c'est pourquoi je vais vous mettre par deux.  
Vous remplacerez le sang par de la confiture de framboise.  
Voici les groupes :

Brown et Bulstrode

Patil et Nott

Londubat et Parkinson

Zabini et Weasley

Goyle et Thomas

Greengrass et Finnigan

Potter et Crabbe

Granger et Malefoy"  
Faire une potion avec Drago Malefoy... La chose la plus naturelle à faire avec un Malefoy...  
"Maintenant, je vais vous donner les recette que j'ai modifié en fonction de vos capacités."  
D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit apparaitre les recettes.  
Hermione eut une feuille avec écrit "devine". Elle connaissait la recette par coeur mais bon...

Drago, par contre, eut droit à un maximum de détails. Le professeur de potion aurait il sous entendu que le prince des Serpentards était un idiot.

Hermione eut un rire étouffé et Drago lui lança un regard peut amène.

" Il n'a pas répliqué ? pensa-t-elle. C'est bizarre."  
Puis elle se souvint que quelqu'un lui avait lancé un sortilège et qu'il ne pouvait plus parler.  
"Je te trouve bien silencieux Malefoy. lui dit elle.  
Va te faire voir Miss-je-sais-tout.  
- Non je n'ai pas envie. Vraiment. Maintenant tais toi je vais faire la potion."  
Le regard de Malefoy aurait glacé un feu mais pas Hermione qui aurait été plus étonnée de la voir sourire.

" Sale Sang-de-Bourbe...  
- Si tu crois que c'est comme ça que je vais te rendre ta voix...  
Tu n'est pas avec Potty et Weasmoche ?  
- Ferme là Malefoy.  
J'ai tout de suite su en te voyant que tu resterais seule. Sale Sang-de-Bourbe.  
- Tais toi !  
- Silence ! rugit Rogue.  
- Mince, il faut que deux personnes prononcent un sortilège.  
Rends moi la parole.  
- Seulement si tu te tais."

Il hocha la tête, furieux mais prêt à tout pour retrouver sa "merveilleuse voix".  
Hermione prit sa baguette et lança plusieurs sorts différents qui ne marchèrent pas.  
Rogue, apercevant la lumière qui émanait de la baguette d'Hermione, il se dirigea vers elle, un sourire mauvais au coin de ses lèvres minces.

« Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor pour usage illicite de magie envers Drago Malefoy.  
- J'essayais de lui rendre sa voix. dit Hermione en essayant avec difficultés de cacher sa fureur.  
- Cela fait sept ans que vous êtes à Poudlard et vous n'êtes même pas capable de restituer la voix à une personne victime d'un sortilège ? Incapable !

Sûr de sa victoire, il lança le sortilège élémentaire à Malefoy. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que ça ne marchait pas mais ne dit rien. Il lança un deuxième sortilège très puissant qui était certainement de la magie noire. Furieux, il se retourna vers Hermione et lui dit :

- Qui a lancé ce sortilège Miss Granger ?  
- Je l'ignore. Il devrait pourtant parler pour prononcer le sortilège...  
- C'est bon, dit la voix qu'on avait tant chercher à retrouver.  
- Mademoiselle Granger, nous allons de ce pas dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
- Vous voulez dire dans le bureau de l'homme que vous avez tué.  
- Silence. Je ne vous dois aucun explication.  
- Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez donner des explications mais vous devriez les donner à Dumbledore en personne.  
- Taisez vous petite insolente.  
- Moi, je vais vous donner des explications. Vous avez obéit aux ordres de Voldemort. toute la classe sursauta en l'entendant prononcer son nom. Vous êtes de son côté, vous êtes un traitre.  
- Venez immédiatement dans le bureau du directeur.

Hermione suivit Rogue dans les couloirs, se demandant toujours pourquoi elle avait parlé comme ça à un professeur.  
Lui avait-on jeté un sort ?  
« Nous y sommes, dit Rogue. »

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et Hermione fut émerveillée par le bureau. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Il y avait tout plein d'objets très bizarres que seul Dumbledore pouvait comprendre puisque, d'après Harry, c'était lui qui avait inventé ces objets.  
Albus Dumbledore arriva dans son tableau, le plus grand de tous, un air curieux sur le visage. En effet, il n'était pas rare que Severus Rogue vienne dans son bureau accompagné d'un élève à punir mais il ne se serait jamais douté qu'Hermione puisse en être. C'était, de loin, l'élève la plus sérieuse de l'école. Aussi, Dumbledore demanda d'une voix curieuse ce qu'elle avait fait de mal.

" Je viens vous parler, Monsieur le directeur, d'un phénomène très... étrange.  
- Parlez je vous prie.  
- Cette jeune fille est pourvue de certains pouvoirs... dangereux qu'elle peut avoir par la simple force de ses pensées. "  
Il y eut un long silence que le directeur eut tôt fait de rompre. En effet, sa tête intelligente ne restait pas sous l'emprise de la surprise bien longtemps.  
" Par la seule force de ses pensées dites vous, Severus.  
- Je suis formel. répondit le professeur de potion.  
- Il semblerait que l'heure soit venue. murmura le directeur.  
- Le moment de quoi ? demanda timidement Hermione qui n'avait pas osé parler jusque là."

Dumbledore ne répondit pas à la question.  
" Il semblerait jeune fille, que vous ayez les pouvoirs d'une... fée.  
- Une fée ? crièrent Rogue et Hermione à l'unisson.  
- Les pouvoirs de fées non contrôlés sont très dangereux. continua Rogue d'une voix sadique. Aussi, pour plus de sécurité, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle quitte l'école.  
- Pour laisser cette jeune fille seule avec des pouvoirs qu'elle ne contrôle pas ? Vous plaisantez Severus ? répliqua Dumbledore."

Une lueur de déception traversa les yeux de Rogue. Il lança un regard noir à la jeune fille et s'adressa au directeur d'une voix amère :  
" Mais monsieur, ces pouvoirs peuvent se révéler très dangereux, elle pourrait par mégarde blesser quelqu'un...  
- Ses pouvoirs ? Mais quels pouvoirs Severus ? Nous ne sommes même pas sûrs qu'elle en ait... Hermione, pourrais tu faire un souhait inoffensif à voix haute ?  
- Heu... je ne sais pas trop quoi dire ? dit Hermione embarrassée.  
- Eh bien... J'ai bien envie de chocogrenouille. Pas vous Severus ?  
- Oh oui, répondit ce dernier d'une voix faussement enjouée. Hermione eut du mal à retenir un fou rire.

- Je souhaite que des chocogrenouilles apparaissent à cet endroit, dit Hermione en posant sa main sur le seul coin libre du bureau du directeur."  
Une montagne de chocogrenouille apparut. Hermione était surprise, Rogue avait un air impassible et le directeur était joyeux.

- Dommage que je ne puisse pas en manger. Ce tableau est comme une prison !

- Je vous l'avais dit, dit Rogue.

- Mais enfin, Rogue, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois rester dans ce tableau !

- Pour la fille.  
- Impressionnant, dit le directeur."  
Hermione ne dit rien.

" Je vais tout le temps avoir ce que je veux ? dit Hermione quand elle eut enfin retrouvé sa voix. Je n'en veux pas, je... j'ai des objectifs que je veux atteindre sans magie.  
- Dans près d'une semaine, tes pouvoirs ne seront plus autonomes. Tu apprendras à les contrôler et à leur faire faire ce que tu veux.

- Je pourrais vivre ma vie sans eux ? demanda Hermione pleine d'espoir.

- Bien sûr mais tu devras apprendre à les contrôler. Je vais chercher un professeur qui devra être là dans quelques semaines.  
- En attendant, monsieur, dit Rogue, ces pouvoirs peuvent se révéler dangereux...  
- Tant que cette jeune fille ne sera pas en colère, la sureté de l'école ne sera pas remise en cause.

- Mais rien ne dit qu'elle ne se mettra pas en colère.  
- Vous allez, à cette effigie, préparer une potion. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il faudra aussi en faire boire à Drago Malefoy. Il a toute une technique pour énerver les gens...  
- Ce serait une bonne idée ! dit Hermione.  
- Je proteste, monsieur Malefoy n'a strictement rien à voir. Il n'y a aucune raison de modifier un tant soit peu le caractère de ce jeune homme.

- Severus, il faut admettre que le jeune homme en question à un certain don pour mettre en colère n'importe quelle personne sur cette terre : sorcier, moustique, moldu ou centaure.  
- Je préfèrerais aussi. J'ai beau ne pas apprécier Malefoy, je ne veux pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience.  
- Ce sont de belles paroles, dit Dumbledore. Fumseck va t'accompagner à ton cour de métamorphose. Mme McGonagall comprendra.  
- Au revoir. dit Hermione en quittant le bureau derrière Fumseck.  
- Severus, vos élèves vous attendent avec impatience."  
C'était sa façon de le congédier. Rogue le comprit très bien et quitta la pièce.  
Hermione se dirigea vers le cours de métamorphose où Mme McGonagall expliquait aux élèves comment transformer un cafard en tasse de thé en porcelaine, ce qui était un exercice difficile que Hermione réussit sans mal.

Quand elle sortit du cours , elle était toujours abasourdie. Comment se pouvait il qu'elle ait des pouvoirs de fée alors que ses parents étaient des moldus. Les pouvoirs venaient il par hasard sur des personne improbables ? Hermione se promit de faire des recherches à la bibliothèque car la dernière hypothèse lui semblait fort peu probable. Mais y avait il une solution ? Sa mère était elle une fée ? Si oui, elle aurait eu bien du mal à le cacher... Ce n'était donc pas possible. Comment un simple rêve avait pu lui donner de tels pouvoirs ? Pourquoi Dumbledore lui donnait il un professeur personnel ?  
C'était toujours sa première journée de cours mais elle avait l'impression d'être restée ici 100 ans.

Elle marchait avec Harry et Ron en direction du cours de soins aux créatures magiques.  
Ce jour là, Hagrid leur fit une "surprise".  
" Ce sont des Flyencat, des chats volants ou plutôt des chaton volant. Vous aurez pour mission de les éduquer jusqu'à leur maturité. La personne qui gardera son Flyencat le plus longtemps gagnera un cadeau. Maintenant, mettez vous en cercle autour des chatons. Ils viendront vers vous car ce sont les chats qui choisissent leurs maitres, pas le contraire. "  
Les chats commencèrent à se diriger vers les personnes qui semblaient capables de les protéger quand brusquement, ils changèrent tous de direction .  
" Ces chats vont en général vers les personnes les plus courageuses et qui possèdent le plus de pouvoirs."

Alors, tout à coups, il y eut quelque chose d'étrange et tous les chatons se dirigèrent vers Hermione et, une fois arrivés, ils tournèrent en orbite autour d'elle. Drago Malefoy la regardait avec colère, Harry et Ron avaient l'air d'avoir déjà prévu ça, Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown la regardèrent avec déception et tous les autres la regardèrent avec étonnement.  
" Apparemment, dit Hagrid, personne parmi vous ne rivalise avec l'aura d'Hermione. "  
Les serpantards se figèrent et regardèrent Hermione avec des yeux noirs de colère.  
" Elle a du leur lancer un sort, dit Pansy Parkinson, tu ne penses pas Malefoy ?"  
Mais Malefoy ne répondit rien, il avait bu la potion de Rogue et ça l'empêcherait de titiller les nerfs d'Hermione.

" Hermione, tu es la personne qui saura le mieux les protéger choisis en un parmi tous ceux là."  
Elle les observa, ces animaux qui devaient trouver les personnes qui les protègeraient aussi bien que leur mère.  
Elle en aperçut un qui était derrière les autres, timides. Il était vraiment trop mignon avec son pelage rayé marron et blanc et sa grande tache en forme de coeur sur le flanc. Elle se dirigea vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, le câlinant et observant ses longues ailes blanches.  
Les autres se dirigèrent vers Harry et Drago, les plus courageux et forts après Hermione.  
" Pourquoi ils ne sont pas venus vers moi dès le début ? dit Drago. Je suis plus fort et plus courageux que toutes les personnes dans cette école.  
- Les Flyencat ne se trompent jamais monsieur Malefoy."  
Malefoy se détourna, écumant de rage. Apparemment, Drago avait un si mauvais caractère que la potion ne faisait pas beaucoup d'effet sur lui.

A la fin du cours, Hermione partit pour déjeuner avec ses deux meilleurs amis quand elle croisa Malefoy qui lui barrait la route.  
" Granger, j'ai une idée, ce soir, duel de sorcier dans...  
- La salle des trophées avec Rusard pour seule compagnie comme à notre première année ? Non merci Malefoy, je peux m'en passer !  
- Je pensais plutôt à la salle sur demande.  
- Comme tu veux. A quelle heure ?  
- Disons 22 heures devant la salle sur demande.  
- Ok, je suis prête à rencontrer Rusard !  
- Je t'ai dit qu'il ne sera pas là ! dit Drago, énervé.  
- Tu prends qui comme second ?  
- Blaise Zabini et toi ? dit Drago avec dédain.  
- Je ne pense pas en avoir besoin mais je vais prendre Harry.  
- Comment ça tu n'en auras pas besoin ?  
- Un seul souhait de ma part Drago et tu oublie comment tu t'appelle et pourquoi tu es né donc évite de parler. "  
Sur ces mots elle partit, laissant un Drago Malefoy paralysé de fureur.

" Ouah, Hermione. On a inversé les rôles là ! dit Ron.

- Hermione c'est pas que j'ai peur de Malefoy mais il est franchement plus fort que quand j'ai voulu l'affronter...dit Harry.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? demanda Hermione.

- Si, bien sûr, mais ce sont de trop grands risques. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les Malefoy fréquentent Voldemort. Il est capable de te jeter un sortilège de mort ou quelque chose du genre. Tu ne seras pas capable de rivaliser avec un expelliarmus.

- Attends ! C'est Harry Potter qui me dit ça ? Harry Potter ? Le garçon qui veut vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres avec un expelliarmus.

- C'est différent...

- Qu'est-ce qui est différent ? Tu es un garçon ? Tu es l'élu ? Et c'est quoi ton problème ? Je suis nulle et tu penses que je fais pas le poids contre Drago Malefoy ?

- Hermione calme toi, Harry essaie seulement de te protéger.

- Il veut me protéger mais il veut affronter Voldemort ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allai survivre mais j'aurais essayé, dit Harry. Je suis près à mourir pour tenter de débarrasser le monde des sorciers de Voldemort.

- Et moi je veux rabaisser Malefoy !

- Mais tu n'es pas obligée. Même si Malefoy est énervant, enfin... pire qu'énervant, il n'est pas comme Voldemort. Je dois débarrasser le monde des sorciers de Voldemort. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire d'après la prophétie.

La prophétie du professeur Trelawney ? Je n'ai jamais cru à la lecture du future.

Ça a bien marché pour Peter Pettigrow.

Hermione, Harry est simplement en train de te dire que tu prends des risques inutiles. Si tu pouvais au moins tuer Malefoy, ok. Mais là ça ne servira à rien.

Je ne veux pas le tuer, dit Hermione qui s'était à peu près calmée, je veux juste lui donner une bonne leçon.

Tu ne connais pas l'étendue de ses pouvoirs...

Et tu ne connais pas l'étendue des miens, marmonna Hermione.

Quoi ?

Non rien... Enfin si, vous savez que je suis allée dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Ah oui. En fait qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a dit ?

Heu... je vais y aller franchement. Le directeur m'a dit que j'étais une fée. dit elle rapidement.

Quoi ? dirent Harry et Ron en même temps.

C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a dit...

Non mais en fait j'ai pas entendu, dit Ron, tu as dit quoi ?

Je suis une fée. répéta-t-elle exaspérée.

Une fée comme Isabella Fabella ?

Qui ça ? demanda Harry.

Tu ne connais pas Isabella Fabella ? La célèbre fée qui s'est mariée avec le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ?

Elle s'est Mariée avec Dumbledore ? Mais non...

Pour en revenir à nos moutons, dit Hermione, Harry tu veux bien être mon second même si normalement je n'aurais pas besoin de toi ?

Si tu veux. Mais tu contrôles tes pouvoirs ?

Non je vais improviser. Ce sera drôle.

Mais ça peut le tuer Hermione. dit Harry.

C'est pas grave, ce n'est que Malefoy. dit Ron. Même si je ne suis pas le second, dit il avec une lueur de regret, je pourrais faire partie du public ?

Oui, tu pourrais prendre la cape d'invisibilité.

Cool."

La journée passa rapidement. Hermione, Harry et Ron mangèrent et allèrent tôt dans la tour des Gryffondors.

Là, ils se préparèrent. Ils prirent la carte du maraudeurs et observèrent Malefoy. Il se dirigeait vers la salle sur demande et Argus Rusard était au quatrième étage.

Il mirent sur eux la cape d'invisibilité en pliant les genoux car, ayant grandi, la cape ne les couvrait pas entièrement.

Hermione et Harry sortirent de la cape dans le couloir de la salle sur demande. Drago Malefoy était là, Blaise Zabini aussi et... toute la bande des serpentards de septième année.

" T'aurais eut l'air malin si je n'était pas venue... murmura Hermione.

C'est pas grave, on aurait fait une super fête ! On en fera une quand même après pour fêter ma victoire !

Ta victoire, Malefoy ? Tu rêve...

Tu ne pense pas sérieusement que tu peux me battre ? demanda Malefoy goguenard. Même si je n'ai pas ton "intelligence", je sais que tes chances de gagner ce duel sont... nulles !

Je serais toi, je serais pas aussi confiant. dit elle à voix basse. Quand est-ce qu'on commence ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus forte.

Quand tu veux Granger. Mais je serais toi, je partirais en courant !

Sauf que, heureusement pour moi, tu n'es pas moi !

Tu penses vraiment pouvoir battre le grand Drago Malefoy ? demanda Pansy avec un regard de dégout en direction d'Hermione. Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est le Prince des serpentards.

Ben moi je suis la reine des gryffondors ! dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Bon on rentre. dit Drago à l'adresse des serpentards. Vous avez appris les sortilèges pour faire une super-fête ?

Tu sembles bien trop sûr de ta victoire à mon goût. dit Hermione d'une voix dangereusement calme."

Les serpentards ainsi que Harry, Hermione et Ron, qui estimait plus prudent de rester sous la cape d'invisibilité, entrèrent dans la salle. Drago, Hermione, Blaise et Harry se mirent en position de combat. Ces deux derniers étant légèrement en retrait mais près à continuer le combat au cas où leurs équipiers étaient hors d'état de nuire. »

Aucun des deux ne prenaient leur rôle de second au sérieux.

Blaise savait que Malefoy avait des pouvoirs incroyables, presque égaux à ceux de Voldemort quand il était à l'école.

Harry, de son côté, savait que les pouvoirs de Drago était dangereux mais il n'avait aucune chance contre une fée, même peu expérimentée.

Ce fut Pansy qui donna le signal du départ. Dès que le combat eut commencé, Drago lança un expelliarmus à Hermione. La baguette de cette dernière lui glissa des mains. Tous les serpentards applaudirent en riant en voyant la jeune fille si fière hors d'état de nuire. Contrairement à ce qu'ils s'attendaient à la voir faire, elle n'alla pas chercher sa baguette et resta au même endroit. Pour justifier son comportement, elle dit simplement :

" Ca tombe bien, je n'avais pas l'intention de l'utiliser."

Pendant un court instant, Drago la regarda avec des yeux stupéfaits puis, sans que rien ne put le prédire, éclata de rire. Les Serpentards mirent quelques instants à l'imiter, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui était si drole. Pour eux, Hermione avait été plus inquiétantes que drôles mais comme le "Prince-des-serpentards" riait, ils devaient rire. Après avoir retrouvé son calme, Drago expliqua à tous ceux qui n'avaient pas compris - c'est à dire tout le monde - pourquoi il riait.

" Granger, tu compte vraiment te battre ? Avec des coups de poing à la façon des moldus ? Si tu n'avais pas beaucoup de chance de gagner avec ta baguette, là tu n'en as plus aucune."

Comprenant enfin ce qu'il y avait de drôle, les serpentards rirent de bon coeur.

" J'ai un moyen beaucoup plus efficace que des bagarres à la moldu.

Il y eut un silence, plus personne ne riait ni ne parlait. Les paroles de la jeune fille avaient raisonnées dans la salle comme une affirmation inquiétante. Il n'y avait plus aucune raison de rire quand on la voyait avec sa détermination féroce.

" Lance des sortilèges ! Qu'est-ce- que tu attends ?"

Drago ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et un sortilège qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas fonça sur elle avec la détermination du serpent frappeur et la force d'un météore.

Instinctivement, elle mit sa main tendue devant elle, paume vers le sortilège et celui ci s'arrêta net. Drago en lança un deuxième qu'elle annula de la même manière.

" C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix narquoise en prenant pleinement confiance en ses pouvoirs.

Tu n'as même pas lancé de sortilèges ! cracha Drago avec mépris, cherchant sans doute à cacher son humiliation aux yeux de tout le monde.

Ça ne saurait tardé ! dit Hermione, sûre d'elle."

Ron, toujours caché sous la cape, et Harry avaient hâte de voir la suite. Les paroles d'Hermione et l'épouvante des serpentards avaient été pour eux un vrai régal.

A cet instant, Hermione leva la main droite et la fit passé rapidement devant son visage, d'un mouvement souple et décidé. Drago fut projeté en arrière et son dos s'écrasa contre le mur.

Tous les serpentards regardèrent Hermione avec stupeur, crainte et admiration. Drago se releva difficilement et reprit une position de combat. Avant même que Hermione ait pu se décidé à lancer un sortilège ou à choisir un mouvement quelconque pour continuer le combat, Drago lança un sortilège d'une couleur noire d'encre qui fusa sur Hermione à la vitesse d'une fusée au décolage. Hermione le fixa intensément des yeux avec une telle intensité que le sortilège ralenti et s'arrêta net devant Hermione, éclatant en poussière devant elle et les molécules se dispersèrent dans la salle.

Pleine de haine envers Malefoy mais aussi avec beaucoup de fierté, elle tendit la main devant elle, ouverte, et commença à la fermer doucement. Hermione s'étonna devant la chaleur de sa main et mit un certain temps à se rendre compte qu'elle était en train d'étrangler Malefoy. Quand elle s'en aperçut, elle ouvrit subitement la main et Malefoy tomba par terre, évanouie.

Hermione et toute la salle était terrifiés par ce pouvoir. Hermione surtout qui se rendait compte tristement qu'elle avait des pouvoirs qui pourraient tuer des personnes sans problèmes.

D'un geste de l'index, elle le fit tourner en un petit rond, elle espéra avoir effacé la mémoire des gens. Leurs souvenirs remontaient à présent au moment où Hermione avait arrété le sortilège.

Elle fit signe à Harry de venir avec elle. Ils se dirgèrent en silence vers le dortoir, Harry et Ron sous la cape d'invisibilité et Hermione marchant librement. Soudain, sans que rien ne put les prévenir, Rusard apparut, sortant de l'un des passages secrets du collège dont lui seul, Fred et George et le trio présent, avaient la connaissance.

" Elève dans les couloirs ! cria Rusard d'un air mauvais."

Il se dirigea vers eux rapidement, ne voyant que Hermione, les autres étant cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité.

C'est à ce moment là que Rusard croisa le regard d'Hermione pour la première fois. Il s'arrêta, la tête creuse comme si il avait reçu un impero.

" Vous ne voulez pas me punir, vous allez rentrer dans votre bureau, dormir et vous avez oublié notre rencontre. Obéissez ! dit Hermione d'une voix autoritaire."

Rusard partit et les deux garçons, se sentant en sécurité avec Hermione, sortirent de la cape d'invisibilité et parlèrent du duel.

" Tu as été extra ordinaire, 'Mione. dit Ron.

Oui c'était incroyable ! renchéri Harry.

Vous avez vu comment Malefoy s'est évanoui quand tu as annulé le sortilège ?"


	3. Chapitre 3

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain avec l'impression d'avoir rêvé. En vérité, elle espérait avoir rêvé !  
Qui, n'ayant pas pour rêve de tuer les gens, serait heureux d'apprendre qu'avec un simple geste de la main, elle pourrait tuer quelqu'un ?

Elle se réveilla donc avec soulagement. La journée d'hier n'était qu'un rêve. Elle n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques hérités après un simple rêve.  
Elle se leva, s'habilla et, en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la salle commune des préfets en chefs, elle aperçut son petit chat.  
"Ce n'était pas un rêve ? demanda-t-elle comme si elle espérait que le chat lui réponde."  
Elle le prit dans ses bras et continua de parler au chat.  
" Comment vais-je t'appeler ?  
Je m'appelle Cœur de Rose. répondit le chat. Mais il n'avait pas ouvert la gueule."  
De stupeur, Hermione faillit faire tomber la dénommée Cœur de Rose.  
Puis, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'était passé la même chose avec Drago. Ce n'était donc pas lui qui pouvait parler par la pensée mais elle qui lisait dans les pensées.  
" Ça te dérange si je t'appelle Rose seulement ?  
Non pas du tout.  
- Tu manges quoi ? De la nourriture pour chat ? Du lait ?  
Du lait avec de la potion de rose.  
- Hum... Et où je vais trouver de la potion de rose ou plutôt, où je vais trouver la recette pour faire de la potion de rose ?"

Le chat sauta de ses mains et courut vers les manuels d'Hermione. Cette dernière la rejoignit et le chat ouvrit la page d'un de ses livres de potions sur la recette d'une potion de rose.  
" Je l'ai lu entièrement, ce livre. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé cette recette ! murmura Hermione, stupéfaite."  
Elle n'en lut pas moins les ingrédients et resta ébahie devant tout ce qu'il fallait mettre dedans.  
Cette potion était presque aussi compliquée que le polynectar qu'elle avait fabriquer en deuxième année.  
Mais elle était nettement plus longue et Rose ne mourait pas de faim en attendant sa potion pendant un mois.  
" Bon, je vais m'y mettre."  
Elle n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui car on était dimanche.  
" Où je vais pouvoir trouver de l'hydromel couleur miel ?"  
La réponse vint d'elle même : Mme Rosmerta, la serveuse des Trois Balais.  
Mais comment y aller ? Il était interdit de quitter l'école.  
Une fois encore, la réponse vint d'elle même. Elle se résumait en trois choses :  
- La cape d'invisibilité  
- La carte du maraudeur  
- La sorcière Bosque.  
Pour les deux premières choses, elle devrait demander à Harry mais ce n'était pas un grand problème. Harry ne respectait pas les règles comme elle-même respectait les règles pendant plusieurs années.  
Comme elle l'avait prévu, Harry accepta, lui donna quelques gallions d'or et lui demanda de lui acheter du Whisky. Son chat, un chat noir aux yeux aussi verts que Harry, avait lui aussi besoin d'être nourrit.  
Hermione quitta le dortoir des garçons, mit la cape d'invisibilité et sortit dans les couloirs pour trouver la statue de la sorcière Bosque.  
Elle la tapota en murmurant " dissendium " et une cavité s'ouvrit, juste assez grande pour laisser passer Hermione. Elle entra dans le tunnel sombre, murmura " lumos " et dit " je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises."  
Le bout de parchemin apparemment vierge se couvrit d'une encre noire et un plan détaillé de Poudlard fut présenté à Hermione.  
Elle constata qu'elle avait bien fait de descendre immédiatement car Rogue passait justement dans le couloir. Elle murmura " Méfaits accomplis" , rangea la carte dans son sac et marcha dans le couloir.  
Elle marcha pendant ce qui lui parut être plus d'une heure, puis arriva dans un escalier qu'elle grimpa, et arriva devant une trappe.  
Elle l'ouvrit doucement, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne et sortit. Elle remit sa cape d'invisibilité tout en modifiant sa morphologie. Elle ne choisit pas vraiment, ce n'était pas elle qui décidait comment elle serait.  
Elle sortit de la cave, entra dans le café, se mélangea à la foule et enleva sa cape d'invisibilité.  
Elle trouva une table vide, s'assit et commenta une bièraubeurre.  
C'est à ce moment là que, regardant attentivement tout le monde, elle aperçut quelqu'un qui n'était pas censé être ici, qui n'était pas censé être, tout simplement.  
Mais elle ne rêvait pas, Sirius Black était bien dans cette salle, en compagnie de Lupin.  
Que faisait-il ici ? Un mort pouvait il revenir ? Ses parents allaient-ils revenir, eux aussi ?  
Pourquoi Lupin était au courant et pas eux ?  
La table d'Hermione était suffisamment proche pour qu'elle puisse entendre leur conversation.  
Une idée surgit soudain dans sa tête, il pouvait s'agir de polynectar.  
Hermione inspecta la salle en cherchant si elle reconnaissait des mangemorts. C'est là qu'elle la vit, la femme qui lui avait parlé dans son rêve. Elle la regardait, tout aussi stupéfaite qu'elle.  
Hermione mit un bon moment à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un miroir. Sans le savoir, elle avait prit l'apparence de Harmony.  
En comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un miroir, elle perdit tout espoir de comprendre pourquoi la jeune femme lui avait donné des pouvoirs ni qui elle était.  
Elle fut envahit d'une amère déception.  
Elle se leva brusquement et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Sirius et Lupin l'observèrent avec stupeur.  
" Harmony ? demanda Sirius. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'espoir.  
Comment pouvait il connaitre la femme de son rêve. Voyant tout cet espoir dans les yeux de Sirius, Hermione décida de lui avouer la vérité avant que son espoir devienne plus fort.  
- Non, je suis Hermione.  
- Hermione ? demanda Lupin.  
L'espoir dans les yeux de Sirius s'était évanoui et il ne réussit pas à cacher l'amère déception qui traversa son visage.  
- Oui, c'est moi.  
Puis elle se tourna vers Sirius, les yeux plein de rage et de rancœur.  
- Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Harry ! Tu l'as fait pleurer, tu lui as infligé des remords alors que tu es encore en vie.  
- Il m'en voudra ? demanda Sirius, anxieux.  
- Certainement pas ! Mais c'est vraiment horrible de lui avoir fait ça.  
- Hermione, tu dois me promettre de ne rien lui dire. Tu ne dois pas lui dire, tu ne dois absolument pas lui dire.  
- Pour le laisser plonger dans ses remords, dans ses souvenirs et dans ses pleurs ? Son état n'est déjà pas terrible. S'il découvrait que tu es vivant et que tu meurs ensuite... Il en mourrait de chagrin.  
- Alors ne lui dit rien !  
- Soit, je ne dirais rien. Mais je pensais vraiment que Harry comptait pour toi. Il faut croire que je me suis trompée.  
Tout en parlant, Hermione détaillait Sirius. Il avait changé mais elle n'était pas capable de dire ce qui était différent.  
- Hermione, pourquoi tu as maigrit comme ça ? constata Lupin, Et tu es toute blanche ! Tu as été mordue par un loup-garou ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
- Si jamais j'apprenait que mes parents ne sont pas morts et qu'ils me laissent mourir de chagrin, je...  
- Tes parents sont morts, Hermione ? demandèrent les deux homme avec compassion.  
Les larmes jaillirent des yeux d'Hermione sans qu'elle puisse seulement songer à les arrêter. Elle éprouva toutes les difficultés du monde à rester debout.  
Elle avait évité de parler d'eux à ses meilleurs amis et elle révélait tout à deux homme dont un faisait semblant d'être mort.  
Elle venait juste de donner aux deux hommes le couteau pour poignarder sa plaie déjà très profonde.  
C'était son point faible, la peur de ses nuits.  
En allant devant le miroir de Rised, elle aurait vu ses parents.  
- Je suis désolé, Hermione, je ne savais pas...  
- Je sais ce que ressent Harry. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre notre seule famille, de perdre tout ce qui nous rattache à ce que nous sommes. Je sais qu'il serait aussi heureux de te voir que moi je serais heureuse de revoir mes parents et toi tu ne veux pas montrer que tu es vivant juste pour une simple mission. Tu es plus important pour lui qu'une simple mission pour Dumbledore. Je ne lui dirait rien mais je n'en penserais pas moins. Et quand Voldemort sera poussière,- je ne dis pas si mais quand - je révélerais tout à Harry, même si tu n'es plus là pour le prouver.  
- Si Voldemort meurt...  
- Quand Voldemort mourra !  
- ... Je n'aurais plus aucune raison de cacher que je suis en vie... Si jamais je suis en vie...  
- Tu seras en vie.  
- Et j'espère qu'il pourra me pardonner tout ce que je lui ai fait subir.  
- Il te pardonnera."  
Et elle sortit du café pour acheter les ingrédients pour préparer la potion de Rose.

Elle sortit donc du café pour aller à Zonko, où elle trouverait quelques ingrédients indispensables pour sa potion dont des pétales de roses.  
Elle remit la cape d'invisibilité de Harry au cas où elle rencontrerait quelqu'un de ses connaissances.  
Elle enleva sa cape devant le magasin et entra dedans. Des effluves sucrées la submergèrent.  
Du caramel, de citron et du chocolats pour le principal puis des effluves plus discrètes comme la violette, la rose, du café et du... sang.  
Cela pouvait sembler bizarre mais Hermione se rendit bien compte que l'odeur de sang provenait des sucettes pour vampire.  
" Voulez vous quelque chose, mademoiselle ? demanda une vendeuse.  
- Oui, je voudrais des pétales de rose.  
- Quelle couleur voulez vous ?  
- Du rose de préférence.  
- Quel parfum ?  
- Euh... Bah, des roses au parfum de rose de préférence ! Il n'en existe pas d'autres.  
- Si ! Ici, nous avons réussi à donner un gout aux roses. En voulez vous des sucrées, des acides, des citronné...  
- Avez vous le parfum original ? C'est pour une potion !  
- Dans ce cas... soupira la vendeuse."  
Hermione prit un sac bien rempli de pétales de rose qui lui coûta 3 gallions d'or, 2 mornilles et 5 noises.  
Elle se rappela qu'elle avait besoin de quelques ingrédients : du jus de citrons, des... écailles de serpent ?!, une plume hippogriffe et des crains de licornes.  
Mais pourquoi cet animal avait il besoin des écailles de serpent ?  
Elle décida de transplaner jusqu'au chemin de traverse.  
Une fois là-bas, elle entra dans le magasin qui vendait les ingrédients des potions.  
" Que voulez vous ? demanda un vieil homme barbu.  
- Auriez vous des écailles de serpent et des crins de licorne ?  
- Hum ! J'ai bien des écailles de serpent mais pouvez vous me dire quel usage vous voulez en faire. C'est un ingrédient qui peut être mortel si il est mal utilisé et il faut toujours le boire avec du contre poison.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est pour une potion.  
- Je ne connais que deux potions qui ont besoin de cet ingrédient. Tout d'abord, la potion de résolution de la forme initiale et la deuxième est une potion puissante et destructrice, elle n'a été utilisée que par une seule personne à ma connaissance. Cette potion fait ressentir une violente souffrance, la pire période de votre vie.  
- Je... ce n'est pour aucune des deux potions.  
- Vous n'en avez donc pas besoin.  
- J'en ai besoin, et vous allez me les donner, ces écailles.  
- Oui, bien sûr, mademoiselle. répondit le vieil homme."  
Un moment, Hermione ne comprit pas puis elle se rappela qu'elle avait des pouvoirs. Elle était bien heureuse de les avoir.  
" Les crins de licorne sont en rupture de stock, mademoiselle.  
- Bien, merci. Au revoir."  
Elle retransplana en direction de Pré-Au-Lard et entra dans le café.  
Sirius et Lupin étaient toujours là, en pleine conversation.  
Hermione se rapprocha pour les écouter le plus discrètement possible.  
" Elle va lui dire !  
- Non, c'est son amie, elle ne va pas vouloir lui faire de mal.  
- C'est vrai. Mais je veux voir Harry !  
- Tu ne peux pas, Sirius. C'était le dernier souhait de Dumbledore. Tu dois accomplir ta mission et là, et seulement là, tu pourras aller le voir et être la dernière personne vivante de sa famille.  
- Pouvez vous me dire au moins quelle est la mission ? demanda Hermione, rongée de curiosité.  
- Non, désolé Hermione, je n'ai le droit de le dire à personne !  
- Tu l'as bien dit à Lupin ! dit Hermione, boudeuse.  
- Non, Hermione. Je te jure que je ne sais rien. assura ce dernier.  
- Bon, et bien je vais rentrer à Poudlard avant que les gens se demandent où je suis passée."  
Une fois à Pré-au-Lard, elle se demanda où elle pourrait trouver des crins de licorne.  
Elle vit la cabane d'Hagrid du coin de l'œil. Hagrid ! Bien sûr. Il avait plein de crins de licorne et s'en servait même pour ranger ses casseroles.  
Elle frappa à la porte.  
" Entrez, répondit une voix rauque à l'intérieur de la cabane. Ah, Hermione ! Comment tu t'en sors avec ton animal ?  
- Ça va. Mais il faut que je prépare une potion pour lui et elle comporte beaucoup d'ingrédients.  
- Ah, vraiment ? D'habitude, ils se contentent de lait et de Xérès.  
- Bah... Je comprends pas, elle m'a clairement montré ce qu'elle mangeait...  
- Elle te l'a montré ? répéta-t-il avec curiosité.  
- Oui, elle a ouvert mon livre de potion et elle me l'a confirmer par la pensée...  
- Par la pensée ? demanda Hagrid, ébahie cette fois.  
- Oui.  
- Comment est-ce possible ?  
- Hm... C'est une longue histoire. Pourrais tu me fournir une plume d'hyppogriffe et des crins de icornes ?  
Il sortit de la cabane et arracha plusieurs plumes à Buck, puis il rentra dans la maisonnette, observa attentivement la table pleine d'objets rangés dans un désordre incroyable, et dénicha des longs cheveux plus blancs que la lune. Il les tendit à Hermione qui le remercia.  
- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ta longue histoire ?  
- Non, désolée. Au revoir Hagrid.  
Et elle sortit précipitament de la petite maison. Elle avait promis à Dumbledore qu'elle ne dirait rien. Et elle tiendrait sa promesse.  
Elle rentra au chateau. En plein chemin, elle s'arreta net en appercevant d'étranges chevaux. Des sombrals. Maintenant, elle les voyait.

Elle les voyait car elle avait vu ses parents mourir.

Elle se ressaisit et continua son chemin vers le château. Elle avait remis la cape d'invisibilité pour plus de sécurité.

Elle entra dans le château par la porte principale sans que personne ne la voit, traversa les couloirs, entra dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chefs et entra dans sa chambre pour faire la potion.

Elle prit son chaudron, les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion, son livre de potion et sortit dans la salle commune.

Elle aimait bien cette salle car elle était grande et chaleureuse.

Hermione commença sa potion.

Très absorbée, elle ne l'entendit pas entrer et sursauta quand elle entendit sa voix :

" Tu fabrique un philtre d'amour , Granger ? Même avec ça, je ne pourrais pas t'aimer, c'est une perte de temps. Il faut que tu t'y face Granger, tu ne fais pas le poids !

- Malefoy, même si je te rendais amoureux, je préférerais me suicider plutôt que d'avoir une quelconque relation avec toi !

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, Granger. dit il avec un air très sûr de lui. De toute façon, le jour où je serais amoureux de toi, tu seras la meilleure arme du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- C'est la même chose pour le contraire.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Eh bien, ça paraît logique, il ne voudra pas de toi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah, devine !

- Bon, en fait Granger, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle et pourquoi nous avons abordé ce sujet mais...

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, Malefoy. Serait-ce la vérité ? demanda Hermione sur un ton de défi.

C'étaient les mots de trop. L'orgueil de Malefoy était blessé.

- Si tu crois que ça me blesse ! Si tu crois que je prends en compte les jugements et impressions d'une Sang-De-Bourbe, tu te trompes, tu es même aussi loin de la vérité que la Terre est proche du soleil ! Fous moi la paix et retourne chez tes moldus de parents...

Hermione fondit en larme, hurla de rage et s'écroula par terre.

Ses parents étaient un sujet sensible qu'il fallait éviter.

Drago, qui ne s'était pas du tout attendu à une telle réaction chez la jeune fille, était choqué même si il affichait un air impassible.

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, de ce que tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu ne sais rien de ma vie et tu parles ! hurla la jeune femme.

- Tu n'aime pas que je traite papa et maman moldu ? Tu fais quoi pendant les vacances avec eux ? Tu fais du poney ? se moqua le serpentard, cherchant à mettre la jeune gryffondor dans ses derniers retranchements.

- Mes parents sont morts ! hurla la jeune fille, pleine de douleur.

Elle ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'elle avait même caché à ses meilleurs amis mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Entendre Malefoy se moquer de ses défunts parents, c'était trop pour elle,plus que ce qu'elle était prête à supporter.

Après ces quelques mots qui la plongèrent véritablement dans le désespoir, elle retomba sur le sol, d'où elle s'était un peu relevé pour dire sa dernière réplique, privée d'esprit.

Une lumière très blanche émana de son corps. Une lumière aussi blanche que sur les tableaux anciens représentant l'apparition d'un dieu parmi les simples mortels.

Une lumière si blanche que Malefoy fut obligé de fermer les yeux.

Puis la lumière disparu.

Il ne restait plus que le corps allongé et sans esprit de la jeune femme.

Mme McGonagall dans la pièce.

" Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle au jeune homme en lui montrant le corps d'Hermione qui, s'étant réveillée très peu de temps avant, était secoué de sanglots.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, dit Drago en haussant les épaule pour bien montrer son indifférence.

- Est-ce-que de la lumière émanait d'elle ?

- Oui, beaucoup. Et très blanche. dit Malefoy.

- Pauvre enfant. murmura la professeur. Elle doit être épuisée, elle ne sais pas encore les maîtriser.

- Maîtriser quoi ? demanda Drago.

- Aider moi, Malefoy. dit la professeur sans répondre à la question de son élève, nous allons la transporter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

- Je préfère rester ici, j'ai un long parchemin à rédiger sur...

- Je vois. Votre image ! dit sèchement Mme McGonagall.

Sachant parfaitement que son âge ne lui permettait pas de porter la jeune femme seule sans l'aide de la magie, elle lui lança un sort et le corps de son élève s'éleva à quelques centimètres du sol.

- Allez faire votre travail au lieu de rester planté là ! dit elle à l'intention de Malefoy.

Elle emmena Hermione, toujours en larme, jusqu'à l'infirmerie, l'allongea sur un des lits blancs et appela Mme Pomfresh qui ramena un calmant.

Hermione but la potion avec difficulté la potion et se calma aussitôt.

- Que s'est il passé ? demanda Hermione à sa professeur.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? demanda doucement la professeur.

- Je... j'étais triste j'ai pleuré et je suis tombée suite à une conversation avec Malefoy.

L'infirmière prit la professeur par le bras pour la tirer dans un coin de la salle et lui dit à voix basse.

- Elle ne peut pas se souvenir de la cause de son désespoir, sinon le calmant ne servirait à rien.

Mme McGonagall se rapprocha du lit de la jeune fille et lui demanda :

- Vous sentez vous fatiguée ?

- Pas le moins du monde !

- Incroyable ! Ses pouvoirs sont extra-ordinaires et extra-ordinairement puissants !

- De quoi parlez vous madame ? demanda Hermione.

- Vous ne vous en rappelle pas ?

- Non.

- Vous avez l'âme la plus pure et la magie la plus puissante que je n'ai jamais vu. Votre âme est aussi pure et puissante que celle de Voldemort est sombre et détruite. Vous avez eu un immense pouvoir, vous l'avez eu quand vous étiez avec Malefoy ! C'était une incroyable lumière blanche, plus blanche et plus pure que le soleil ! Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est le sortilège de l'amour et de la joie de vivre. Vous aimez beaucoup tes parents.

- Oui ! Tout le monde aime ses parents. Tout le monde ayant un cœur.

- Cette dernière réplique est la plus importante. Tout le monde n'a pas de cœur. Comme Voldemort...

- Vous l'appelez ainsi ?

- C'est un honneur à notre directeur. Ensuite, il y a les partisans de Voldemort.. Y compris la famille Malefoy.

- Je l'avais compris depuis longtemps.

- Etes vous en état d'aller dans le bureau du directeur ?

- Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ?

- Vous verrez le moment venu.

Elle se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur.

" Dumbledore, dit Mme McGonagall à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée.

- Tapez le code, répondit la gargouille.

La professeur donna trois petits coups de baguette sur la gargouille, puis deux, puis quatre.

- Les mesures ont été renforcées, expliqua la professeur à Hermione, depuis la mort du directeur. Il est très difficile d'entrer dans le bureau quand on ne connaît pas les codes.

- Maintenant, jetez le sort qui permet d'éloigner les gardiens de la prison des sorciers, Vous lui ordonnerez de passer devant moi trois fois.

- Spero Patronum.

Un chat sortit de la baguette du professeur et passa trois fois devant la gargouille et, enfin, la porte pivota et un escalier roulant semblable à un escalator avança vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans le bureau et se dirigèrent vers le plus grand des tableaux, celui de Dumbledore qui les suivait des yeux.

" Qu'avez vous Minerva ? demanda le directeur.

- Cette personne est incroyable ! C'est...

- Une fée ! Oui, je le sais.

- Vous le...savez . Elle a des pouvoirs très puissants.

- En effet. Ma jeune enfant, vous ne savez pas contrôler vos pouvoirs. Vos cours débuteront ce soir même avec une personne qui sait tout des fées car elle les a étudiés une bonne partie de sa vie. En attendant, voyez vous ce pendentif sur la table. Il est prévu pour les personnes pourvues d'immenses pouvoirs non contrôlés.

Hermione prit le médaillon et le mit tourner autour de son cou.

- Le médaillon garde une partie de tes pouvoirs que seule toi peut récupérer. Même la plus noire des magie ne parviendrait pas à les prendre.

- Ah !

- Maintenant, dis moi, ils ont apparu du jour au lendemain ? Comment et pourquoi ?

- Ils sont apparus dans un rêve, une jeune femme me les a donné.

- Comment était cette femme ?

- Euh... elle me ressemblait mais avait les cheveux blonds.

- Je crois savoir de qui il s'agit. Suis-moi, Hermione.

Il commença à avancer à travers les tableaux et Hermione le suivit.

La professeur étant trop bien élevée pour venir alors qu'elle n'était pas conviée, restât dans le bureau.

Ils traversèrent un long couloir et Hermione ouvrit une porte et entra dans une salle.

Il y avait beaucoup d'arbres généalogiques très volumineux et très grands.

- Regarde. dit Dumbledore en désignant une des arbres.

- Qui sont ces personnes ?

- Comme tu le sais sûrement, au début du monde, quand les humains sont apparus, trois de ces humains découvrirent qu'ils avaient des pouvoirs. Ils étaient nés avec une baguette dans leur main. Ces trois humains sont les premières personnes de chacun des arbres généalogiques.

- Mais si ce sont les premiers sorciers, ces arbres généalogiques rassemblent tous les sorciers du monde, non ?

- Non. Les sorciers représentés ici sont des descendants directs, de sang pur. Il y avait une femme et deux hommes. La femme rencontra le premier homme et se maria avec. Elle eut deux enfants, puis l'homme mourut. Des années après, elle rencontra l'autre homme et se maria avec. Elle eut trois enfants, puis elle mourut. Il y a trois arbres généalogiques mais, étant donné que la femme est la mère de toute la première génération sorcière, il y aurait pu en avoir un. C'est une question de principe car, d'après les légendes, les deux hommes se détestaient. Voici Harmony Fabella. Est-ce que c'est elle ?

Hermione la regarda attentivement.

- Oui, c'est bien elle... Elle me ressemble beaucoup, c'est étrange.

- La première femme était aussi une fée mais, bizarrement, elle ne transmit son pouvoir qu'à son premier enfant. Puis le pouvoir de fée se transmit de mère en fille. Harmony Fabella est une fée, la descendante directe de la première fille, Fanny Fabella, de la première sorcière du monde.

- Et moi ?

- Tu es la descendante de cette longue lignée. »


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Hermione sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie où se passerait son cours de magie.

Elle entra dans la salle et vit une jeune femme qui devait avoir un peu plus de 25 ans.

Elle avait les cheveux noirs et lisses, un teint blanc comme de la porcelaine, des yeux verts pétillants, des sourcils fins, un nez droit et fin et une bouche pulpeuse.

Quand elle regarda Hermione, elle avait un sourire bienveillant et Hermione fut tout de suite en confiance avec elle.

« Bonjour, Hermione. Dit-elle d'une voix grave et chaleureuse.

Bonjour, professeur. Répondit Hermione.

On m'a appelé car tu as des pouvoirs immenses et incontrôlables si tu n'as pas reçu d'entraînement. Nous allons commencer les cours dès aujourd'hui et nous nous verrons tous les jours de la semaine à part le dimanche. Avant de commencer, je vais te poser une question. As-tu déjà utilisé tes pouvoirs sur quelqu'un ?

Hermione rougit mais décida de répondre franchement.

Oui, j'ai même gagné un duel de sorcier contre Drago Malefoy.

Alors que tu ne sais même pas utiliser tes pouvoirs ?

Oui.

Enfin... Pour commencer, tu vas faire un truc particulièrement simple. Tu vas allumer un feu, peu importe si tu n'y arrive pas ou si il est petit, par la force de ton regard. Tu dois te concentrer et ne plus penser qu'au feu que tu pourras éventuellement produire. »

Hermione se concentra tellement qu'elle eut l'impression que sa chaleur corporelle augmentait jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte par ses yeux... Le feu ne jaillit pas vraiment de ses yeux mais c'était son impression.

L'étincelle invisible projetée de ses yeux heurta le tas de bois qui prit feu.

Un feu immense qui aurait pu bruler tout le château.

La professeur était étonnée mais aussi inquiète.

« Éteins ça avant qu'il y ait un incendie. »

Hermione se concentra. Elle avait toujours tout réussi avec du travail et de la persévérance et éteindre le feu fût très facile.

« Incroyable ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Pourtant, j'ai déjà formé des fées... Tu étais censée recevoir un pendentif pour t'aider à maîtriser tes pouvoirs. Viens, on va le chercher.

« Je l'ai déjà, dit Hermione en montrant le collier. »

La jeune femme était si ébahie qu'Hermione crut un instant qu'elle avait été stupéfixer.

Après un long moments, ses traits se détendirent et elle reprit la parole.

« Bien, je crois qu'on va aller dehors sinon tu vas détruire le château.

Hermione aurait juré voir une étincelle de satisfaction dans les yeux de son professeur.

euh...

On va y aller par la fenêtre.

Par la fenêtre ? Avec un balai ? Je n'ai jamais réussi à monter sur un balai...

Tu n'en auras pas besoin. Tu vas sauter. Tu es une fée après tout !

Mais vous voulez me tuer ?

Si tu tombe, ça veut dire que tu n'es pas une fée.

Je ne prendrais pas de risque !

Il n'y a aucun risque de mourir si tu es une fée !

Accio balai, dit Hermione, en pointant sa baguette. »

Un balai arriva et Hermione l'enfourcha et descendit avec dans le parc.

Le professeur la rejoignit avec un autre balai.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le fasses. Il faudra attendre que tu ai confiance en tes pouvoirs. »

Elle lui fit faire d'autres exercices tels que créer un tsunami dans le lac ou faire pousser un arbre.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai pu voir l'étendue de tes pouvoirs. Je vais préparer d'autres exercices de ta compétence. On se voit demain même heure même endroit. Tu vas devoir apprendre à les contrôler. Il va te falloir récupérer. Va manger et te coucher tout de suite après. Tu dois être fatiguée après l'effort que tu as fourni aujourd'hui.

Oh, je ne suis pas fatiguée, dit Hermione en allumant un feu qui changeait de couleur.

Ah oui, au fait. Claque des doigts quand tu fais des sortilège que tu fais avec ta pensée pour qu'on sache que c'est toi, dit la professeur avec un clin d'œil. Mais tu découvriras vite que tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux en faisant des mouvements au hasard.

Merci, répondit Hermione avec un sourire complice. »

Elle claqua des doigts et le feu s'éteignit.

Elle partit en sautillant, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard.

Le professeur la regarda partir, puis enfourcha son balai, vola jusqu'à la limite et transplana.

« Maître, je l'ai trouvé, votre plan a marché. C'était bien elle, c'était Hermione Granger. Je l'ai retrouvé ! Elle a un pouvoir exceptionnelle qui pourra nous... vous assurer la victoire.

Bien. Tu a la mission de la former. Tu vas lui démontrer peu à peu qu'être une mangemort serait parfait pour elle. Tu vas devoir faire d'elle un de mes fidèles serviteurs.

Ce sera difficile, il ne faudra pas la prendre par la force...

Non, il faut introduire peu à peu cette pensée dans son esprit. Elle devra venir de son plein gré. Elle sera d'autant plus puissante si elle sert le maître qu'elle a choisi.

Son âme est pure. Ce sera très dur de … dit la femme.

Mais j'y arriverais !

Oui, maître. »

Les semaines passèrent. Hermione maîtrisait de mieux en mieux ses pouvoirs.

En octobre, la première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard avait été programmée.

« Hermione, il faut que tu nous donne des explications. Ron le vit très mal. Tu sais les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour toi ! »

Il est vrai qu'elle avait totalement négligé ses amis. Après la mort de Sirius, Harry n'a plus été amoureux de Cho Chang. Après la mort de ses parents, elle n'avait plus d'amour à donner à Ron.

« C'est comme ça qu'on reconnaît l'âme sœur, pensa-t-elle, quand on aime quelqu'un, que l'on perd les personnes que l'on aime le plus au monde, si on aime toujours la personne, c'est que c'est le vrai amour... »

Puis elle secoua la tête comme si ce simple geste pouvait faire partir ses idées noires.

Pendant des mois, elle avait été repliée sur elle-même. Elle se rendait compte à présent de ce qu'avait dû ressentir ses amis.

Harry changea de sujet, comme si il s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'avait pas envie de répondre.

« Tu veux bien me faire une démonstration de tes pouvoir ?

Oui, si tu veux. »

Hermione claqua des doigts et un arbre où tous les fruits poussaient apparu. Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« C'est magnifique ! Dit-il quand il eut repris son souffle. »

Hermione rougit. C'est à ce moment là que Ron arriva vers eux, tout essoufflé. Il regarda l'arbre avec indécision.

« Ce n'était pas là l'année dernière ?!

C'est Hermione qui l'a fait. Dit Harry.

Ah, ok. Si c'est Hermione, c'est normal. »

Hermione rougit davantage.

« On ne t'a pas beaucoup vu en ce moment, reprit-il en cueillant une pomme de l'arbre et en la mangeant. J'adore le principe de l'arbre multi-fruit !

Non, j'étais... occupée.

Ah, les devoirs ! C'est vrai qu'il y en a beaucoup cette année ! On va au trois-balais ? Demanda Ron.

Oui, bonne idée ! Dit Harry. Tu viens Hermione ?

Oui, bien sûr ! »

Ils entrèrent. Harry prit de l'hydromel, Ron du Xérès et Hermione de la bièraubeurre.

« Et là, je te jure, il a fait un truc incroyable... Tu m'écoute Hermione ? Demanda le rouquin.

Oui, pourquoi ?

On dirait que tu es dans tes pensées. Tu ne veux pas goûter au Xérès ? C'est très bon !

Non, merci, je peux m'en passer. Répondit Hermione pour la cinquième fois. Parlons sérieusement. Harry, as-tu une idée de ce que pourraient être les horcruxes ?

Non, pas du tout, mais Voldemort, Ron grinça des dents, ne paie rien pour attendre. »

Ils n'avaient rien trouvé depuis le début de l'année et ça commençait à être inquiétant.

« Je te jure, mon Draguichouné, dit une voix aigüe et désagréable, elle a vraiment fait ça, tu te rends compte ? Cette sale sang-De-Bourbe t'a total humilié ! Je suis sûre qu'elle a triché ! Qui aurait pu te battre mon Draguichou !

Euh... Pansy, oh excuse moi, Sang-Pur, il semblerait que tu ai un problème. Alors, tu sais , tu peux le le dire !

Pour qui tu te prends sale sang-De-Bourbe ? Dit Pansy en se levant et en sortant sa baguette. Pourquoi tu ne sors pas ta baguette ? Tu crois que je rigole ?

Pansy, tu devrais peut être t'arrêter, dit Drago. On affronte difficilement une fée.

Une fée ? Comme je te l'ai dit, elle a truqué ce duel !

Tu veux vérifier, Pansy, Ô sang-pur ?

Expelliarmus !

Étant donné que je n'ai pas sorti ma baguette, ce n'est pas le sortilège approprié.

Endoloris ! Hurla Pansy.

Tu sais, c'est un des trois sortilèges impardonnables et comme on le dit, il est impardonnable, dit Hermione tendit que le sortilège s'arrêtait à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Endoloris ! Jambencoton ! Stupefix !

Tu commence à m'énerver, dit Hermione. »

Elle mit sa main grande ouverte devant elle et une lumière forte émana de sa main pour frapper Pansy qui fut projetée contre le mur.

Hermione paya l'addition et sortit, suivit de Ron et Harry. Elle claqua des doigts.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu viens de faire 'Mione ?

J'ai supprimé le souvenir de toutes les personnes présentes au café excepté Pansy, comme ça tout le monde la prendra pour une folle. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

En effet, ce soir là, au dîner, tous les serpentards conseillaient à Pansy Parkinson d'aller faire un petit séjour à Ste Mangouste.

Ils mangèrent tous les trois à la table des Gryffondors et parlèrent beaucoup.

À 22 heures, Harry et Ron allèrent dans leur dortoir et Hermione fit une ronde dans le château pour vérifier que tout le monde était rentré dans son couloir.

Hermione se dirigea vers la tour Sud pour ses cours de magie habituels.

Elle entra discrètement dans la salle et elle vit le professeur qui parlait avec... Lucius Malefoy ?

« Pas maintenant, Lucius. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour rentrer mais...

Le seigneur des Ténèbres m'envoie pour faire une offre à la... jeune demoiselle.

Elle n'est pas prête...

Il faut lui faire l'offre. Lui donner les avantages qu'elle aurait à être une mangemort afin qu'elle choisisse de servir fidèlement le seigneur des ténèbres.

Sa formation n'est pas achevée...

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a besoin d'elle !

Elle va bientôt arriver, Lucius. Laisse moi faire. Je vais y aller petit à petit et je la forcerais à se ranger à mes arguments.

Bien. Fais comme tu penses qu'il est bon je faire. J'ai confiance en toi !

Vas-y, Lucius. Si elle te voit ici... Tu ne lui inspire pas confiance ! »

Lucius Malefoy sauta par la fenêtre et s'envola comme Voldemort l'avait fait avant lui.

C'en était trop pour Hermione qui partit en courant tout en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit.

Elle se rua vers le bureau de Dumbledore, fit le même code que Mme McGonagall avait fait pour rentrer et entra dans le bureau.

Elle se précipita devant le tableau de Dumbledore.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Hermione ?

Le professeur... de magie... veut que je... serve... Voldemort. Dit elle, essoufflée.

Hermione. Voldemort ne voudra pas que tu le rejoigne avant la fin de tes études, car tu ne lui serais d'aucune utilité à mi-temps. À ce moment, je te chargerais d'une mission. Tu devras rejoindre Voldemort, accompagnée de quelqu'un.

Il ne voudra pas de Harry ou de Ron...

Non, il te faudra quelqu'un d'autre. Tu trouveras ses points faibles, tu informeras tes amis des attaques et tu influenceras ses décisions.

Je ne jouirais pas d'un tel pouvoir auprès de lui.

Il te faut comprendre que tu seras pour lui une arme incroyable. Maintenant, va au cours et rejette la proposition pour ne pas paraître suspecte, mais avec de brèves hésitations. Ainsi, ta professeur pourra essayer de te faire hésiter de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que tu devienne l'une des leurs. N'oublies pas. À partir d'aujourd'hui, ta vie sera une pièce de théâtre, et tu en seras l'actrice principale.

Bien, monsieur. »

Elle courut vers la tour d'astronomie et entra dans la pièce.

« Tu es en retard, Hermione.

Désolée, professeur, dit Hermione d'un ton peu convainquant.

Ce n'est pas grave, répondit la jeune femme, et à ce propos, tu peux m'appeler Jane. Pour descendre, tu sautes ?

Non, je prends le balai.

Très bien, dit Jane en soupirant.

Puis elle leva sa baguette et dit accio balai. Hermione claqua des doigts.

Deux balais arrivèrent et elles descendirent.

Elles firent quelques exercices puis la professeur demanda à Hermione de s'arrêter.

« Hermione, dit-elle, tes pouvoirs sont très convoités.

Personne ne sait que j'en ai.

Si, détrompe toi. Il te faut quelqu'un pour te protéger.

Je sais me protéger toute seule non ?

« Si vous croyez être subtile, pensa Hermione. »

Certes. Mais on peut toujours te tuer quand tu n'es pas attentive. Il te faut un maître qui te protège, qui envoie des mang... des fidèles pour veiller sur toi.

Je suis en sécurité à Poudlard.

Tu ne resteras pas à Poudlard éternellement.

Je pourrais devenir professeur.

Avec le potentiel que tu as ? Ce serait du gâchis ! Tu pourrais changer le monde. Tu as besoin de protection.

Vous m'avez dit vous-même que j'ai une protection autours de moi qui éloigne les personnes qui ont de mauvaises intentions.

Une magie très puissante pourrait en venir à bout, mentit-elle. Je te laisse y réfléchir. Reprenons les exercices... »

« Directeur, hurla une personne dans le bureau de Dumbledore. »

Tous les tableau se réveillèrent en sursaut et dévisagèrent avec mécontentement l'intrus.

« Oui ? Répondit Dumbledore avec une voix ensommeillée.

Directeur, je n'y arriverais jamais. La simple pensée de devoir servir Voldemort me rend malade !

Mon enfant, c'est une mission qui aidera beaucoup ton ami Harry !

Mais je ne trouverais jamais personne pour venir avec moi.

Cherche parmi les serpentards.

…

Oui ?

Eu... Comment je suis censée faire ?

Tu es une jeune fille belle et séduisante, à toi de voir ce que tu veux en faire...

Des serpentards ? Demanda la jeune femme avec une moue dégoutée.

Des serpentards, répéta paisiblement Dumbledore.

Même si je le voulais... Je suis une Sang-De-Bourbe !

Voldemort te veux. Crois tu qu'il voudrait d'une sang-De-Bourbe ?

Mais... mes parents...

Viens avec moi. »

Ils allèrent dans la pièce où il y avait tous les arbres généalogiques.

« Elle te ressemble cette femme, n'est-ce pas ? Dit il en désignant Harmony du doigt. Regarde à côté d'elle.

C'est... moi ?

Oui, c'est toi. Tu est la sœur d'Harmony Fabella. La descendante de cette longue lignée de fées.

Regarde attentivement ta sœur. Tu vas séduire un serpentard et tu vas entrer au service de Voldemort.

Séduire un serpentard... berk.

Les serpentards ne sont pas tous des... limaces baveuses répugnantes !

Pas tous. Entrer au service de Voldemort...

Il te donnera des avantages.

Je n'en veux pas ! Je ne veux pas tuer !

Il ne te fera rien faire contre ta volonté. Tu es plus forte que lui ! Va te coucher, maintenant. »

Hermione s'exécuta.

Le lendemain, elle se leva tôt, nourrit Cœur de Rose et s'occupa attentivement de son physique.

Ses cheveux ondulés était empêtrés dans une coiffure compliquée. Son visage maquillé légèrement afin d'agrandir ses yeux et de leur donner un éclat mystérieux et ses bijoux en argent et diamant ( ceux de sa mère ) firent d'elle la fille la plus regardée de Poudlard ( même par les serpentards ).

Profitant d'un moment où ils n'étaient que tous les trois, elle leur expliqua sa mission.

« Entrer au service de Voldemort ? S'écria Harry. Mais il est fou !

Chut ! Moins fort. Il a dit que ça t'aiderait dans ta quête. »

Ron, qui avait passé son temps à baver en contemplant Hermione, n'avait entendu qu'une chose.

« Séduire un serpentard ? Je peux parfaitement t'accompagner !

Tu es fou ? Les Weasley sont considérés comme des traîtres à leurs sang. On te tuera et on me suspectera. Les serpentards sont les plus susceptibles de devenir des mangemorts. Ça paraîtra normal.

Oui, dit Harry. Mais c'est un risque énorme !

Je sais. »

Ils durent arrêter leur conversation car quelqu'un était entré dans la salle commune.

« Vous faîtes quoi ? Demanda Neville.

On s'apprêtait à faire une partie d'échec, tu veux jouer ? Répondit Hermione.

Oui. »

Hermione alla chercher deux jeux d'échec et ils commencèrent à jouer.

Elle n'avait jamais été douée aux échecs et elle gagna une partie seulement sur trois.

Une heure plus tard, ils se rendirent en cours.

Ils allèrent d'abord en cours de potion avec Rogue. Slughorn avait prit le cours de D.C.F.M.

« Personne n'a réussit le philtre d'amour. Le résultat qui s'apparente le plus à la potion souhaitée est celle de Granger et Malefoy. Je ne doute pas qu'elle aurait été parfaite si Mlle Granger n'avait pas dû aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Nous allons lors de cette séance fabriquer un poison. Interdiction totale d'en faire boire à son voisin. »

Rogue était devenu un petit peu plus respectueux envers Hermione.

Tous disaient que c'était parce que Rogue la trouvait belle mais Hermione savait que c'était pour l'attirer vers Voldemort en lui prouvant que les mangemorts se respectaient entre eux.

Cette idée la dégoutait mais elle n'y pouvait rien.

Elle quitta Harry et Ron et se dirigea vers la salle des préfets-en-chefs.

Quelques serpentards étaient devant le tableau. Elle voulu s'éloigner puis se rappela que sa mission était de devenir amie avec eux. Elle retint un rictus de dégout et s'approcha.

À sa plus grande surprise, ils lui sourirent.

« C'est vrai que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut faire de toi un mangemort ?

Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Hermione.

Et tu vas accepté ?

Euh... oui, je crois.

Bienvenue au club.

Pourquoi il te veut tant ? Demanda Pansy Parkinson.

Euh... je peux vous faire une démonstration si vous voulez.

Cool.

Sortez vos baguettes et lancez moi un sort quelconque avec. »

Ils obéirent et lui envoyèrent pleins de sorts différents.

Elle pointa le doigt puis le releva vers le haut et les sorts partirent vers leurs propriétaires. Elle tendit la mains et ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres des serpentards. Elle tendit les deux mains et les brandit en l'air. Les sortilèges s'envolèrent et explosèrent en feu d'artifice.

« Ouah !

Tu aurais dû aller à Serpentard.

Je vous avais toujours dit qu'elle était des nôtres ! Dit Pansy.

Tu ne peux pas être une sang-De-Bourbe ! Affirma quelqu'un.

Je peux rentrer dans la salle s'il vous plait ? »

Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si facile, songea-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un des canapés. Quand je pense qu'hier, ils me détestaient ! Tout ça parce que je suis une fée.

Je suis la sœur d'Harmony donc ma mère c'est... Isabella Fabella !

Non, je ne peux pas croire que Jane Granger ne soit pas ma mère, après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble...

Elle sera toujours ma mère.

Dans mon coeur du moins.

Rose vint sur ses genoux pour la soutenir et Hermione se mit à la caresser.

Les serpentards me traitaient de sang-De-Bourbe hier et maintenant ils sont amicaux.

Voldemort a dû leur dire de tout faire pour l'attirer dans son camp.

Décidément, Voldemort était partout.

Malefoy pénétra dans la pièce et s'assit sur un autre canapé.

« Alors, c'est vrai, Granger ? Cracha-t-il. Le seigneur des Ténèbres te veut ?

Oui, Malefoy. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Et tu vas me faire croire que toi, l'ami de Harry Potter, tu rêve de passer en camp adverse ?

Oui. C'est la preuve que tout peut arriver. La question est : Pourquoi tu me parles, Malefoy ?

Euh...

Moi, je vais te le dire. Tu me parles parce que tu es déçu que Voldemort ait fait ça pour moi et pas pour toi !

Arrête de l'appeler ainsi ! Dit Malefoy en grinçant des dents.

Tu veux me faire croire que tu es courageux et tu refuses de l'appeler ainsi ? Mais quel courage ! Moi, il me considère comme une alliée, pas comme un petit chien. Un petit chien, voilà ce qu'est ton père, ce que vous êtes tous, vous, les serpentards !

Je ne suis pas responsable des actes de mon père.

Tu... tu ne veux pas être comme lui ?

Je ne veux servir personne, je veux vivre libre. Je veux être mon propre maître, être libre de mes actions !

Mais tu admires ton père.

Tu admires bien le tiens.

Mais il n'est plus là, pleura Hermione. Et le vrai, je ne le connais même pas... »

Et elle partit en courant dans sa chambre.

Pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, Hermione pensa à la même chose.

Drago Malefoy n'avait aucune envie d'entrer au service de Voldemort. Elle avait toujours éprouvé du dégout envers Drago. Elle le considérait comme un mangemort et il avait tout fait pour le laisser croire.

Il était impossible qu'il ait joué un rôle, auquel cas il aurait été un très bon acteur. Non, sa décision était certainement récente.

Elle n'avait que deux propositions :

Un événement particulier l'avait certainement éloigné de Voldemort comme la mort de quelqu'un ou, quelque chose d'incroyable, il était tombé amoureux d'une fille qui l'avait amené vers la lumière.

La première proposition était sûrement la bonne car elle ne voyait pas Malefoy tomber amoureux.

Elle s'endormit avec toutes ces suppositions et se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain.

On était dimanche et la jeune fille décida de travailler.

Elle avait lu ses manuels pendant l'été et avait fait tous ses devoirs.

Elle fouilla dans sa valise à la recherche de livres de ses parents et tomba sur le vieil album photo.

Curieuse, elle s'assit sur son lit et l'ouvrit.

Il y avait des photos... qui bougeaient.

Seuls les sorciers bougeaient sur les photos.

Ce n'étaient pas les parents ni la famille moldue d'Hermione.

C'étaient des personnes qui lui ressemblaient étrangement. Ils avaient les mêmes traits.

Sur une photo, on voyait toute la famille en train d'admirer un bébé dans les bras d'une jeune fille d'environ six ans. C'était Harmony Fabella.

Le bébé avait de courts cheveux bruns lumineux, des yeux chocolats semblables à ceux d'Harmony et, bien que bébé, elle avait des traits fins et un air angélique.

Les deux filles étaient vraissemblablement des sœurs car elles avaient les mêmes traits.

Harmony berça sa sœur qui commença à pleurer.

« Hermy, calme toi ! » murmura-t-elle.

Hermione était abasourdie. Hermy était le surnom que ses parents lui donnaient.

Elle contempla encore une fois les deux filles.

Quand Dumbledore lui avait dit la veille qu'elle était la fille d'une fée, elle avait cru qu'il pouvait s'être trompé.

Elle avait la preuve devant ses yeux.

Elle tourna les pages unes à unes et, arrivée à la fin, elle aperçut une lettre.

Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et lu :

_« Chers Monsieur et Madame Grange,_

_Vous avez certainement trouvé une petite fille devant votre porte et je vous supplie de la garder et de l'élever jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers._

_Oui, les sorciers existent mais ce sont des gens biens._

_Je vous supplie de bien vouloir garder ma petite sœur avec vous car elle court un grave danger._

_J'espère la protéger en vous la donnant._

_Il se peut que des personnes la retrouvent et vous serez en danger de mort._

_Envoyez-moi votre réponse par le même hiboux._

_Merci de ne jamais rien lui dire._

_Elle s'appelle Hermione._

_ Harmony Fabella._

_PS : le jour où elle sera au courant, dîtes lui que nous l'avons beaucoup aimé et que se séparer d'elle a été un véritable sacrifice dont nous ne nous remettons jamais._

Hermione se sentait comme si elle avait reçu un coup de poignard dans le coeur.

Elle n'était donc pas une sang-De-Bourbe et Harmony Fabella était sa sœur.

Elle n'y comprenait rien mais elle savait une chose :

Ses parents – elle ne cesserait jamais de les appeler ainsi – étaient morts à cause d'elle.

Elle éclata en sanglot jusqu'à ce que ses larmes tarissent.

En déposant un bébé devant la porte de mes parents, Harmony Fabella leur avait offert la mort alors qu'ils auraient dû vivre encore longtemps.

Elle ne se sentit pas mieux après.

Comme Harry, on l'avait trouvé sur le pas de la porte.

La seule différence, c'est qu'elle avait été aimée et qu'on l'avait considérée comme leurs filles.

Il y avait une deuxième lettre mais elle se dit qu'elle la lirait quand elle se sentirait prête.

Quand elle fut en état de réfléchir, elle décida d'aller voir Dumbledore.

Il ne répondit qu'une phrase à ses chagrins et à ses lamentations :

« Lis la deuxième lettre. »

C'est ce qu'elle fit.

_« Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez d'avoir bien voulu vous occuper d'Hermione malgré ses pouvoirs qui auraient effrayé n'importe quel être humain._

_Mais vous êtes stériles et je comprends que vous ayez voulu d'un enfant malgré cet handicap._

_Pour les pouvoirs de ma sœur, nous lui avons fait boire une potion qui les gardera captifs pendant les vingt-et-une premières années de sa vie, ou avant, sous un puissant choc émotionnel._

_Des mesures de précaution seront prises pour votre protection._

_Merci encore. »_

_ Harmony Fabella._

__**Ces chapitres là, je vous l'avoue, je les avais déjà écris.**

**Je risque de n'être pas très régulière et je vous prie de m'en excuser.**

**Merci d'être passés et revenez voir quand il y aura le prochain chapitre !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Excusez moi pour ce très long retard mais j'ai été très prise à cause de la rentrée puis toute ma famille à monopoliser l'ordinateur de telle sorte que je n'ai pas pu aller dessus depuis longtemps. J'essaierais à l'avenir d'être plus présente mais je ne vous promets rien. Merci de lire ce chapitre et de m'écrire des reviews. Bonne lecture !**

La famille Granger était sereine et avaient eu la bonté de recueillir une enfant aux immenses pouvoirs, une enfant pour laquelle ils étaient morts, une enfant qu'ils avaient voulu sauver au péril de leur propre vie, et ils en avaient payé le prix.

Ils étaient morts en faisant preuve d'une gentillesse et d'un angélisme peu commun. Ils étaient morts à cause de leur stérilité.

Ses pouvoirs étaient apparus subitement lorsqu'elle ressentait la plus grande mélancolie qu'elle n'eut jamais ressentie : la mort de ses parents.

Adoptifs ou pas, ils étaient ceux qui s'étaient occupés d'elle, qui étaient morts pour elle et c'était à ses yeux le plus beau des sacrifices et la plus haute des trahisons.

Elle se hâta de retourner dans le bureau de Dumbledore et lui expliqua le contenu de sa lettre.

« Que penses tu de cette lettre ? Demanda tranquillement le directeur quand elle eut fini son récit.

Mes parents ont cherché désespérément à avoir un enfant et sur les millions d'enfants qui naissent dans le monde, ils m'ont eu moi, ils ont accueilli la mort le jour où elle est venue sous la forme d'un petit bébé entouré de dentelle.

Si c'est là ce que tu penses, je vais essayer de t'ouvrir les yeux. »

Et il marcha de tableau en tableau jusqu'à la salle aux arbres généalogiques.

« Regarde bien ta mère et ta soeur. Dit Dumbledore. Ta famille est recherchée par Voldemort, ta soeur t'a protégée de lui en t'envoyant dans une maison de moldus car tu es la plus recherchée. Tu es la plus puissante des fées depuis Fanny Fabella elle même, et tout ce qui est puissant est sujet de convoitise chez Lord Voldemort.

Mais ça ne minimise en rien ma faute, je suis la cause directe de la mort de mes parents. Répondit elle, sa voix se cassant sur la deuxième partie de la phrase.

Tu es aussi la fille d'un très puissant sorcier, peut être même le plus puissant que la terre ait porté. Répondit le directeur sans tenir compte de la réponse de la jeune femme. »

Hermione regarda bizarrement le professeur dans son tableau.

« Ce que tu pense est trop d'honneur pour moi mais non je ne suis pas ton père.

Mais qui est il alors ? Demanda Hermione après un temps de réflexion.

C'est Vaudric Gaudemont.

Son nom me dit quelque chose pour l'avoir lu dans quelques livres mais si il était véritablement le plus grand sorcier, on parlerait de ses exploits dans tous les livres dédiés aux plus grands sorciers. Qu'a-t-il fait ?

Il a domestiqué le _Dragon corne du diable_. Tu en as surement entendu parler.

J'ai lu un livre dessus. Le dragon tuait les habitants de la contrée proche de la forêt hantée. Sauf que dans le livre, le nom du héro n'est pas mentionné. Il est nommé le chevalier blanc.

Cette histoire a été transformée en conte pour enfant. Je peux te promettre que ton père en est l'auteur.

As-t-il fait d'autres choses ?

Oh, pleins de choses formidables, je n'en doutes pas. On ne sait pas avec beaucoup de précisions.

Vous voulez me dire que c'est le plus grand sorcier mais que personne ne sait ce qu'il a fait ?

Il n'a jamais cherché à être sous le feu des projecteurs.

Mais comment pouvez vous avoir la certitude qu'il a fait d'autres choses incroyables que le _dragon corne du diable _si vous n'avez aucun moyen de connaître ses exploits ?

Ton père était un vieil ami à moi, Hermione. Pendant des années, j'ai pu comparer ses pouvoirs et il m'a raconté quelques unes de ses aventures...

Mais comment pouvez vous être certain que c'est la vérité ?

Je pratique la légilimancie. Je croit même être assez doué.

Mais comment être sûr que Vaudric Gaudémont, mon... père ?

En effet.

Comment peut on être sûr qu'il ne pratique pas la légilimencie ? Comme Rogue...

Le professeur Rogue.

… Qui arrive à côtoyer Voldemort sans lui dévoiler ses secrets ?

Il y a des choses et des personnes en qui on peut avoir confiance, Hermione.

Il faut toujours se méfier. En ce temps de guerre, il faut analyser la personne et s'assurer de sa fiabilité avant de lui dévoiler tous ses secrets.

Mais il y a des personnes qui inspirent une confiance spontanée...

Toute confiance directe mérite des approfondissement sur la personne.

Hermione, cesse donc de te méfier de quiconque passe près de toi. T'es tu méfiée de moi un seul instant ?

Non, mais c'est différent...

Il n'y a rien de différent. Il est bien d'attendre avant d'accorder sa confiance à quiconque mais tu en fais beaucoup plus que le nécessaire. Laisse toi guider par ton instinct.

L'instinct est basé sur l'apparence et la personnalité de la personne, il n'est donc aucunement digne de confiance.

Mais quand on connaît les personnes, quand il y a les rumeurs...

La grandeur inspire l'envie, l'envie engendre le dépit, le dépit répand le mensonge. Les rumeurs peuvent être totalement incorrectes et tout simplement engendrées par des personnes dépités.

Tu sais, Hermione, tu es la deuxième personne à m'avoir dit ce que tu viens de me dire dans ce bureau. La première était Voldemort en personne. »

Devant l'air ahuri d'Hermione, il consentit à la rassurer.

« Il ne le disait pas pour les mêmes raisons : il appelait ses actes meurtriers de la grandeur alors que tu voulais simplement démontrer que les rumeurs sont souvent trompeuses. J'ai cependant l'impression qu'il existe un point commun entre vous deux.

Non ! S'écria Hermione.

Vous n'accordez pas votre confiance facilement et vous avez la même vision des choses.

Ça jamais !

La même façon de voir concernant les rumeurs. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que tu es un monstre sanguinaire assoiffé de pouvoirs...

Je n'ai aucun point commun avec Voldemort !

Vous avez tous deux de grands pouvoirs.

Si ces pouvoirs sont un point commun entre Voldemort et moi, je n'en veux plus !

Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Harry, tu as beau avoir des similitudes avec Voldemort, ce sont nos décisions qui influent sur ce que nous sommes et non pas nos capacités. Ces pouvoirs te hissent au même niveau que Voldemort, ce qui ne veut pas dire que tu as les même intentions que lui.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

Seule toi peut décider de ce que tu es, Hermione.

Mais j'ai tué mes parents...

Tu es une arme, Hermione. Une arme très précieuse. On a essayé de te protéger de toutes les manières possibles et ça a marché car bien que nous ayons subie des pertes humaines dans ta protection, tu es toujours là devant moi. Maintenant, Hermione, honore tes parents adoptifs. Ils ont sacrifié leur vie pour que tu deviennes celle que tu es maintenant. Accomplies ta mission. Chasse le meurtrier de tes parents adoptifs !

Mais comment ? Seul Harry peut tuer Voldemort !

Hermione, je ne te demanderais jamais de tuer quelqu'un. Essaie de trouver ses points faibles et profites-en.

Ce n'est pas la mission la plus facile...

Avant de parler de ta famille et de tes capacités semblables à celles de Voldemort, nous parlions de toi. Tu es le mélange d'une descendante féérique et d'un mage très puissant doté d'un extrême pouvoir de persuasion. Fais honneur à tes parents, Hermione, utilise leur dons merveilleux. Et fais honneur à tes parents adoptifs qui se sont sacrifiés pour que tu mène à bien ta mission.

Tout repose donc sur mes épaules.

Non. Tu peux parfaitement t'épauler sur une autre personne. Drago Malefoy me semble parfait pour ça.

Je lui ai parlé. Il ne veut pas être un mangemort.

Quelque chose me dit qu'il t'accompagnera. Peut être pour satisfaire l'ultime faveur de son père, ou peut être pour des raisons moins obscures.

Je suis donc recherchée par Voldemort.

Oui. Ta famille est au courant de ta mission. Ils sont très fiers de toi.

Ma...ma famille ? Vous leur avez parler ?

Vois tu j'ai quelques difficultés à me déplacer mais j'ai toujours des messagers.

Ils ne sont jamais venus me voir.

Ils sont surveillés. Mais te soeur est venue te voir en rêve.

Oui. La première fois, elle a été enlevée par un homme. Je n'ai pas pu voir son visage.

Connaîtrais tu son nom ?

Absolument pas. Elle est quand même revenue une deuxième fois...

Alors elle a été enlevée virtuellement uniquement.

Comment est-ce possible ?

Magie magie. Il se fait tard. Vas te reposer.

Ce ne sera pas facile.

Fais le vide dans ta tête. »

Elle rentra dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Elle se leva donc et admira la lune.

Pour la première fois, elle ne sentait plus l'envie de vivre. Ses parents n'étaient pas les vrais, ses vrais parents ne lui avais jamais parlé.

Si elle sautait par la fenêtre, soit elle mourrait, soit elle s'envolerait d'une quelconque façon. Elle s'apprêtait à sauter quand une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit « tu ne peux pas sauter. Tes parents ont accomplis le sacrifice d'eux-même pour que tu mènes à bien ta mission. »

Elle se résigna et alla se coucher.

Contre toutes attentes, elle trouva facilement le sommeil.

Une petite fille lui souriait en chuchotant « Hermy » à plusieurs reprises.

L'image disparu et une autre apparu : la famille Fabella entière s'était réunie et pleurait en voyant « Hermy » partir.

Harmony écrivait une lettre destinée au Granger.

Hermione se réveilla. Le soleil allait se lever et il devait être sept heures et demi. Elle s'habilla en pensant à son rêve. Harmony lui avait montré ses souvenirs. Elle n'avait pas été abandonnée mais sauvée, avec regret.

C'est le coeur un peu plus léger qu'Hermione se dirigea vers les cachots afin de participer à son cours de potion avec Rogue, le professeur le plus sympathique du collège Poudlard.

Sa famille, quelque part sur terre, la regrettait et l'aimait. C'était réellement plaisant de se dire que des personnes vous aiment.

Elle mangea dans la grande salle avec ses amis.

Elle s'en voulait de ne pas passer plus de temps avec eux mais elle avait toujours envie d'être seule et il était si difficile de paraître heureuse devant les autres.

Ils parlèrent joyeusement de leur sortie à prés-au-lard, prévue pour le mercredi suivant.

« Harry, as-tu trouvé quelque chose sur les horcruxes ? Demanda subitement Hermione.

Non, toujours pas. Tu sais, Hermione, j'envisage sérieusement de partir de l'école pour les chercher.

Ça ne servirait absolument à rien. Tu as voulu faire la même chose à la fin de l'été.

C'est à cause de toi que je ne l'ai pas fait. J'en ai marre de lire la gazette tous les matins pour voir qui est mort juste parce que je suis incapable d'accomplir la mission que Dumbledore m'a confié.

Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Rétorqua Hermione en prononçant distinctement chaque mot, comme lorsqu'on parle à un enfant qui n'a pas compris sa leçon. Et Dumbledore lui-même n'a pas réussi de son vivant. Tu n'es pas devin et tu n'as pas de pouvoirs de fée.

Mais toi oui !

Voldemort a mis des protection inviolables autours de chacune des sept parts mutilées de son âme ! Il me veut dans son armée, il connait l'étendue de mes pouvoirs et, crois moi qu'il a tout fait pour s'assurer de la protection de ses horcruxes.

Essaies quand même ! Suggéra Ron.

Essayer quoi ? Demanda Hermione, exaspérée.

De... d'attirer tous les horcruxes vers toi par exemple ! Suggéra Harry.

Je peux vous assurer que c'est une perte de temps. »

Mais elle le fit cependant. Elle ferma les yeux, posa ses coudes sur la table et mit sa tête sur ses mains. Sa concentration était telle qu'elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : « où sont les horcruxes de Voldemort ? » au bout d'un long moment, cependant, n'ayant rien vu, elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Alors ? Demanda Ron. Tu as vu quelque chose ?

Non, absolument rien mais de toute façon je vous avais prévenus.

Ça valait le coup d'essayer. Se défendit Harry.

Si on traîne encore, on va arriver en retard en botanique, prévint Hermione. En tout cas, Harry, si tu pars à la recherche des horcruxes, je viens avec toi !

Et moi aussi ! Dit Ron.

Certainement pas ! Protesta Harry. Hermione, tu as déjà une mission. Ron et toi, vous devez finir vos études, je ne veux pas gâcher vos vies.

Ce n'est pas toi qui gâche nos vie mais Voldemort. Sans Voldemort, tu n'aurais pas hérité de cette tâche difficile. Tu serais un adolescent comme les autres et...

Mes parents seraient encore en vie je sais. Ainsi que Sirius, Dumbledore et Fol Oeil. Mais avec les « si », on peut refaire le monde.

Oui. Mais tout ça pour te faire comprendre que ce n'est pas ta faute. En fait, pour ma mission d'infiltration, je vais devoir faire semblant de vous détester. Aujourd'hui ou un autre jour, nous allons devoir simuler une dispute, vous comprenez ? Je ne peux pas avoir le survivant comme meilleur ami et faire croire aux serpentards que je veux être un... mangemort. Je vous donnerais des informations quand nous serons seuls.

On pourrait se voir tous les soirs dans la salle sur demande. Harry et moi, on prendrait la cape d'invisibilité.

Et Hermione.

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Mon seul problème c'est : quel sujet de dispute pourrait paraître définitif ?

Euh...

On trouvera... »

Ils marchaient en parlant et se dirigeaient vers le cours de botanique. Ils se turent en arrivant devant la serre.

« Serre numéro trois, dit le professeur Chourave. »

C'étaient la serre où ils avaient replanté des mandragores en deuxième année pour réanimer les personnes qui avaient croisé le reflet des yeux du basilique, défunt monstre de Serpentard.

Ils entrèrent dans la serre et une odeur de terre et d'engrais à base de bouses de dragon, l'engrais préféré du professeur Chourave leur fit froncer le nez.

Ils partageaient ce cour avec les Serdaigles.

« Nous allons apprendre aujourd'hui à cueillir le flushia, une plante indispensable à la confection de philtres d'amour, comme vous l'a certainement dit votre professeur de potion, mais qui possède aussi beaucoup d'autres vertus exceptionnelles. Nous allons apprendre, au cours de la séance et surement de la semaine complète, les autres usages du flushia. »

En même temps, elle tendait les mains vers les plantes pour attirer dessus le regard des élèves.

C'étaient des fleurs immenses, d'un rose éclatant. Ses pétales étaient repliées en avant, de façon à cacher son coeur. C'était une plante magnifique. Les élèves l'observèrent fixement.

« Nous disions que dans les philtres d'amour, on appelle l'ingrédient flushia alors qu'on utilise son coeur uniquement. La fleur, à part sa beauté mystérieuse, n'est qu'un ingrédient secondaire utilisé dans les élixirs de beauté. Pour obtenir le coeur, il faut que la plante elle-même vous y autorise. Malgré son air inoffensif, elle a d'innombrables ressources pour empêcher à tous les coups quiconque tente d'arracher son coeur sans son contentement. Pour obtenir son approbation, vous devez suivre scrupuleusement la procédure suivante. Regardez attentivement mes gestes. »

Sur ces mots, le professeur commença le rituel en expliquant ses gestes et en donnant des conseils.

« Vous devez tout d'abord arroser la plante d'eau de rose fraichement cueilli car les roses sont les ennemies jurées des Flushias et qu'on les ai tué pour elle les flatte. Voyez vous, ses pétales s'ouvrent un peu. Ensuite, il faut verser du whisky en répétant en boucle « fleur du printemps, toi seule est la reine, fleur du printemps, il n'y a que toi qu'on aime. » en boucle.

Il n'y a que moi pour trouver ça ridicule ? Dit Ron.

Vous voyez, la fleur s'épanouit et s'éclaircit un peu. Quand elle sera rose pale, vous pourrez prendre son coeur. Ensuite, il faut lui dire une incantation que je vais écrire au tableau : salveo maleficia vietus est. Dit madame chourave en faisant des mouvements complexes avec sa baguette. C'est ce geste là qu'il faut faire, dit elle en le refaisant plus lentement. La dernière étape est capitale : il faut que vous donniez quelques gouttes de votre sang à la plante. Elle évalue votre pouvoir et blanchi plus ou moins en fonction du résultat. Si la quantité de pouvoir n'est pas assez présente dans le sang, la plante ne blanchi pas assez et vous ne pouvez pas prendre son coeur. Une dernière chose. Si la plante trouve votre pouvoir insuffisant, il ne sert à rien de lui en donner une grosse quantité. Vous allez devoir vous mettre par groupe de quatre et chaque groupe aura une plante. »

D'un simple coup de baguette, elle envoya une plante sur chaque table.

Hermione, Harry et Ron se mirent avec Neville Londubat.

« Qui veut donner son sang ? Demanda Ron, dégouté.

Moi, je veux bien. Dit Hermione.

Je prends l'eau de rose, déclara Neville.

Et moi la chanson et le whisky, dit Ron.

Il ne me reste que l'incantation, soupira Harry. »

Ainsi fut fait. Neville réussit le versement, Harry l'incantation mais Ron se trompa dans les paroles, pourtant faciles.

Quand vint le tour d'Hermione, le professeur passait par là et l'aida à la faire saigner.

« Vous avez peu de chances de réussir, lui avoua le professeur. La plante n'est pas suffisamment claire. »

Hermione mit son sang dans le pot, mit sa main à quelques centimètre de l'égratignure qui se referma instantanément.

C'était sa chère prof de magie qui le lui avait apprit.

Dès que le sang de Hermione entra en contact avec les racines de la plante, cette dernière blanchi et s'ouvrit complètement.

La plante était plus blanche que neige.

Toute la classe regarda la plante, attirée par sa couleur, puis Hermione. Puis la plante, puis Hermione.

Hermione sortit le coeur de la plante.

Il était rouge, plat et en forme de triangle. Le professeur se ressaisit enfin mais regardait toujours Hermione avec des yeux ronds.

« Dis points pour chacune des personnes de cette table. Miss Granger, puisque vous n'auriez pas dû pouvoir ouvrir le coeur de la plante, vous pouvez garder son coeur. Je vais maintenant vous expliquer tous les usages connus de la plante. »

A la fin du cour, les élèves savaient que la plante pouvait :

guérir toute sorte de blessures, à condition qu'elles ne soient pas causées par un sortilèges de magie noire, ou d'un animal venimeux.

Faire des philtres d'amour.

Faire des élixirs de beauté

faire du félix félicis

faire un élixir d'immortalité.

Hermione n'en revenait pas de la valeur du simple coeur plat et triangulaire qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Elle se promit d'aller à la bibliothèque plus tard dans la journée afin de découvrir les autres pouvoirs de la plante après avoir trouver des informations sur ses parents biologiques.

Ça allait lui prendre jusqu'au couvre-feu et, vu la quantité de devoirs, elle allait devoir travailler toute la nuit.

« Miss Granger ? Appela Mme Chourave.

Oui, professeur ?

Pourriez vous m'accompagner dans le bureau de Dumbledore ?

Oui, Madame. Dit Hermione, étonnée.

Suivez moi. »

Elle suivit le professeur dans les couloirs jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore dans lequel elles entrèrent.

Quand Dumbledore, dans son tableau, aperçut Hermione et le professeur Chourave, il sourit et dit :

« Oui, cette jeune fille a des pouvoirs de fée.

Monsieur, la dernière personne possédant ces pouvoirs était mon élève, il y a vingt ans de cela. Je trouve que cette jeune personne ressemble beaucoup à Isabella Fabella.

En effet. Et ce n'est pas si étonnant que cela quand on sait que c'est sa fille. Laissez donc Miss Granger aller à son cour. Fumseck t'accompagnera. »

En ayant l'impression que tout se répétait en boucle depuis le début de l'année, Hermione alla vers son cours de métamorphose. L'école n'avait pour l'instant pas de directeur. C'était semblable à une année sabbatique en mémoire au meilleur directeur que Poudlard ait jamais eu.


End file.
